Light and Dark
by Swordsman Master
Summary: Isaac and Felix venture on a journey through Weyard to rid the world from every trace of evil.But what they face is stronger than they expected.This is my first story please do some reviews on it. Anonymous reviews accepted
1. The begining of a new journey

Light and Dark

When Felix and Isaac finally rid the world of evil they all decide to return to their homes for some rest and relaxation. However, Felix and Isaac decide to go on a journey the two of them just to make sure that Weyard is save. Jenna and Garet are really mad that they can't come. Before they leave they decide that they should gather some food in Vale.

You know Isaac we don't need to buy all the food here-said Felix

Calm down Felix the owner knows who we are there not going to charge us-said Isaac

What are you talking about Isaac, of course she's going to charge us we may be heroes but that doesn't exclude us from everyone else.-said Felix angry

Oh relax would you-

Isaac, Felix are you really buying all of this-the shop owner said

We sure are, were going on a journey-said Isaac

All of this would be…9873 gold-said the owner

Whaaaaaaaat, but I thought it would be free-

That's what you get for acting before thinking-said Felix

Can you give us a sec?-said Isaac-All right Felix how much money do you have-

What the heck are you talking about you bought everything you pay-

But I don't have that much money common Felix I promise not to ask money from you ever again-Isaac begged

All right, but just this once okay-

Okay, yeah-

When they finished buying their stuffs both headed to the psyenergy stone in front of Vale's exit. They immediately recovered their psyenergy.

That was seriously refreshing wouldn't you say Felix-said Isaac stretching

Isaac, why did I ever asked you to come in this journey?-Felix sighted

because you love my jokes right?-

When they were ready they rounded up their djinne and visited their families to say goodbye.


	2. Killing spree in Bilibin

Chapter 2: Killing spree in Bilibin

Once they left Vale they headed through Goma cave to Bilibin.

You know Felix I think we should go see Mia in Imil, what'd you say-Isaac said crossing the cave.

What for, so you can flirt with her?-Felix replied

Of course not I just…want to see her before we keep going-

Yeah right, sorry Isaac but we can't, there's too little time-

But were going to stop in Biliban any way's so why not make a little detour-

Because it's going to cost us some time-said Felix exiting Goma cave

Oh all right-said Isaac sadly

When they reached Biliban the place was deserted. There was nobody around. Isaac and Felix searched everywhere yet didn't find anyone.

I wonder if Tret got angry again?-asked Isaac

Isaac come over here fast-Felix called Isaac and grabbing him by the hand he pulled him towards the castle.

It was horrible the caste was full of the corpses of dead soldiers.

What happened here?-Isaac asked

Argh-said a voice close to them. It was a soldier seriously injured.

Hey, are you okay man?-asked Felix. Felix immediately casted potent cure on the soldier.-What happened here?-asked Felix

Thank you for saving me. As for what to this place well…it was attacked by a strange man-the soldier said

One man did all this? He must've been real strong to be able to kill a whole militia-said Isaac perplexed

He was. He came looking for directions on how to get to Imil. He then came to the castle and stole everything worth much money. When we tried fighting back he started slashing everyone, I managed to hold on the pain for some time. He then left the town and went towards Imil-the soldier explained to Felix and Isaac. When he finished speaking he left for Kolima.

What should we do Felix?-asked Isaac anxious he already knew the answer to this question.

What else can we do its not like we have any options. Our journey is to destroy the evil left in this world and from what we've seen here this guy is really evil-said Felix

Then that means that…-Isaac said he knew what was coming.

Yeah whatever Isaac we will go to Imil so you can see your girlfriend Mia-

All right thanks a lot Felix I knew you…Hey! I told you she is not my girlfriend-

Yeah right Isaac and I'm suppose to believe that-Felix said victorious

Well… whatever we should move so that we can catch this guy-said Isaac angrily.

And so the two heroes then left for Imil


	3. Plan of Attack on Mercury Lighthouse

Plan of attack on Mercury Lighthouse

Isaac and Felix ran as fast as they could to reach Imil. They crossed Bilibin cave and then they were at Imil's frigid mountains.

Hey Felix, would you please slow down, my legs are killing me-said Isaac

Stop nagging Isaac were nearly there-said Felix annoyed

Easy for you to say, you've been traveling far more time than I have, you have more stamina than I have-

Isaac stop whining would you there's Imil-said Felix pointing at Imil.

When they reached Imil it was deserted just like Bilibin. There wasn't a single soul.

Argh… were to late-said Felix punching a rock

Felix do you hear that-said Isaac looking for the source of the noise.

They went to the inside of Mia's grandparent's house.

Its coming from the basement-said Felix

When they opened the door to the basement, Isaac got hit in the head with a frying pan.

OUCH!-screamed Isaac

Oh my goodness I'm really sorry I thought you were that strange man from before-said an old lady.

Its okay madam' my comrade will now think twice before rushing inside of a house's basement now Isaac say sorry-said Felix

WHAT! You expect me to be sorry, she's the one who hit me, she should be sorry-said Isaac angry.

Isaac say sorry-said Felix

No-

Say it-

NO-said Isaac

Goodness me don't worry about it youngsters-

Good, where's Mia-said Isaac. Felix got angry and punched Isaac on the head.

Ouch! What'd you do that for-said Isaac angry

Please forgive him madam he doesn't know his place-said Felix

Oh it's okay you're looking for Mia right-said the old lady

Yes, would you please tell us where she is-said Isaac covering his head fearing that Felix might hit him again.

She's at the Mercury lighthouse; she's taking that evil man to the beacon to save the people of Imil-said the old lady

What-Both Felix and Isaac gasped.

We have to save her-said Isaac anxious

You're forgetting one thing, we need to use Ply in order to climb the lighthouse, otherwise we won't be able to use that strange waterfall-said Felix

Then what do you suggest we do, stay here and wait for Mia to be killed-replied Isaac angrily.

Isaac calm down would you we need to think this through before we rush in. Madam can you use the psyenergy Ply?-asked Felix

Mia thought me in case I would get sick, I will help you in anyway I can-said the old women.

Perfect, Isaac you and I will climb the waterfall and save Mia while you madam stay in the waterfall chamber, understood-said Felix

We have to save Mia, can we go already-said Isaac still angry

All right-said Felix and they exited the house taking everything they could from the markets and heading towards the lighthouse.


	4. The Mysterious Dark Swordsman

The Mysterious Dark Swordsman

Isaac, Felix and the old lady started to climb Mercury Lighthouse. Felix was at one point left behind because he was trying to help the old lady.

"Hey Felix, better try and keep up" said Isaac

"Unlike you Isaac I'm helping the lady cross the waters" said Felix

"We don't have much time left, let's go!" said Isaac. Just as he said that he accidentally felled into the water.

"Felix…help me!" scream Isaac

"I'm coming" said Felix. He managed to get near to Isaac and then using psyenergy pulled him out.

"You okay?" asked Felix

"Yeah…thanks"

"No problem…now let's go" said Felix. They managed to get to the waterfall chamber.

Then the old lady said "Fly…oh wait that's not it…Cry…that's not it either…Fry…that still isn't it"

"Madam its Ply" said Felix. Isaac was begging to get angry. In his mind Isaac was saying (Is this old hag that stupid, I mean not remembering the psyenergy).

"Oh yes, yes" she took a deep breath and said "PLY" as soon as she said that the waterfall began to rise.

"All right" said Isaac. In his mind (FINALLY, I thought she would never do it).

"All right Isaac you know the drill" said Felix

"Yeah, you'll distract that guy while I save Mia"

"All right let's go" said Felix. They jumped into the waterfall (Isaac was a bit scared because he couldn't swim) and were taken to the top of the lighthouse. As soon as the reached the top they found Mia unconscious and a strange man wearing black clothes and a bandana. He was wielding two swords that seemed very sharp. He was glancing at the beacon with amazement. Isaac and Felix both drew their swords and prepared for the fight of their lives.

"Who are you?" asked Felix. Isaac started running towards Mia.

"POTENT CURE" He screamed. He managed to heal Mia's wounds.

"I asked who are you?" Felix asked. The man then glared at him. Felix was now holding the Sol Blade firmly.

"I'm you're worst nightmare, I'm the spirit that haunts you're dreams, I'm fear itself" said the strange man.

"Catchy names…but unfortunately for you I don't fear anyone or anything" said Felix he then charged at the man. The man was able to dodge the attack by jumping. He then punched Felix right on the back. He then pulled out one of the swords from its sheath.

"Die worthless adept" said the man. Isaac rushed in and tried attacking the man but again he dodged the attack. He fell close to the beacon.

"You okay Felix?" Asked Isaac

"Yeah he just caught me of guard" Felix said standing up "I thought I told you to leave with Mia, why the heck are you still here?

"I came to save your life" replied Isaac angrily.

"You two fight more than two Grizzly Bears for food" said the man.

"Why you" said Isaac

"Wait Isaac lets hit him simultaneously maybe we can catch him off guard" said Felix quietly

"Okay, Great idea" said Isaac. They both charged at the man he dodged Isaac's blow but no Felix's. Felix managed to hit him and then he screamed "Megiddo!" They man felled to his knees and both Isaac and Felix used their strongest djinne to hit the man. He then was hit like a baseball and fell from the lighthouse.

"All right we won" said Isaac. He was wrong as the man managed to hold onto the edge of the floor. The man then jumped.

"You two are pretty strong" said the man "Lets see how you fair when you fight the powers of darkness and mercury at the same time"

"You can't use mercury powers only water adepts can" said Isaac

"True but once I absorb the powers of this lighthouse I'll be able to use both darkness and water" said the man

"What?" asked Felix. The man then stood there looking at the lighthouse. He then opened his mouth and the beacon started to flow into him. Both Isaac and Felix looked amazed as how the man was absorbing the power of the lighthouse.

"He's eating the power of the lighthouse" said Isaac. When the man finished the elemental star appeared. But it was different than last time it was in a grayish color.

"All this power its fantastic I feel unbeatable" said the man.

"You may feel unbeatable but I bet you aren't" said Felix "Come on Isaac lets attack him again"

"Yeah" said Isaac. They both attacked him again but this time it wasn't successful as the man dodged both attacks. He then made a giant ball of water appear from his hand and lunged it against both Isaac and Felix. It was a bull's eye as the ball was so big that not even moving would have been enough to dodge it. When the ball faded both Isaac and Felix were unconscious.

"It would be easier to kill you now, but I want to see how strong you can become" He then jumped at the elevator and left.


	5. So Many Questions So Little Time

So Many Questions, So Little Time

Felix was alone in a very dark place. There was no trace of Isaac around.

"Where the heck am I?" he asked himself.

"Isaac, Isaac, where are you?" He screamed while he was walking. Soon he reached a strange place in which a lighthouse stood.

"A lighthouse…What's a lighthouse doing here?" he asked himself. The lighthouse then started emanating a blinding light. Felix woke up from a dream. He was in the old lady's house.

"Oh you're awake" said the old lady. "Come this way Mia and you're friend are eating". The old lady took Felix to the kitchen where Isaac and Mia were.

"Oh I see you've woken up" said Mia.

"Felix you should try this food it's delicious" said Isaac eating some of the bread that was in the table.

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry" said Felix.

"But after the attack you suffered up there you should at least eat some food" said Mia

"Darn it I can't believe that guy could beat us" said Isaac punching the table which made a bowl of soup fall on his head.

"Ouch, hot, hot, hot, water, water" screamed Isaac. Mia casted douse which made Isaac cool down.

"Thanks Mia" said Isaac.

"I owe you for curing my wound up there so thanks for that" said Mia Isaac started blushing.

"Mia may I ask you something" said Felix.

"Sure" replied Mia

"How'd you got that wound?" asked Felix. Mia's face stop smiling.

"That strange man gave it to me, when we reached the top of the lighthouse" said Mia now having a flashback.

"There we reached the top now, fulfill your part of the promise and let the people of Imil alone" said Mia angrily at the black robe man.

"Very well then child but you can't return with them" said the man.

"But you said"

"I didn't mean it now DIE!" When the man said this dark needles appeared in front of him. He sent them directly towards Mia. The flashback then ends.

"I lost consciousness when the attack had stop"

"Who was that guy anyway?" asked Isaac.

"Perhaps I can answer that" said a voice from behind them. They all turned and were perplexed when they saw the Wise One levitating behind them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Isaac angrily.

"Isaac why are you so angry at seeing me"

"He's still angry that you sent that Doom Dragon to attack us at the Mars lighthouse" said Felix.

"You'd be angry too if you would have used all of you're energy too kill a seemingly indestructible creature with Three heads" said Isaac

"I did" replied Felix

"Oh yeah I forgot" said Isaac.

"Right now that's not important. The strange man you fought at the top of the lighthouse was an alchemic being

"What's an alchemic being?" asked Felix.

"In ancient legend they were beings who lived in the shadows. They were everything but honorable. They attacked travelers from the shadow. They were banished from this world by light warriors "said Mia. Everyone look at Mia perplexed.

"Mia what have you've been doing these days?" asked Isaac

"Well besides helping the people of Imil I've been reading some books"

"What she said is true" said the Wise One.

"So if they were banished from this land how come that guy is still here" Asked Felix.

"I do not know all I know is that we need a light warrior to beat him" said the Wise One. He then started looking at both Isaac and Felix.

"Oh no I know were this is going and I'm not going to do it" said Isaac angrily.

"Isaac we have to for the sake of this world" said Felix trying to convince him.

"Please Isaac" pleaded Mia.

"All right, all right" said Isaac.

"Then let me give you both light powers so that you may beat him" said the Wise One. A strange light started emanating from both Isaac and Felix's bodies. When it finally stop both Isaac and Felix started to feel strange.

"You must first try to master the light powers" said the Wise One.

"How can we do that?" asked Felix.

"Perhaps Hama would know more" said the Wise One.

"Then we'll go see her" said Isaac.

"Mia can you go see Jenna and Garet and tell them to meet us at Venus Lighthouse?" said Felix

"Sure"

"Great then look for Ivan in Kalay" said Felix

"What about Piers?" asked Mia

"We'll worry about him later Isaac lets go"

"Okay" replied Isaac and they started preparing to leave towards Hama's temple.


	6. The Love of Young Adepts

The Love of Young Adepts

When they finished their preparations Isaac and Felix decided to wait until sunset to leave. Isaac decided to visit the sanctum and see Mia.

-"Isaac you better be here in time"- said Felix

-"Yeah, yeah, I'll be here"- said Isaac. He was now going through the front door. On the way he started thinking what to tell Mia (Okay, first I'll tell her how cute she is… Nah maybe I should tell her of how I thought that guy). As he was thinking this he didn't notice a tree and hit his head.

-"Ouch, who placed that tree there"- Isaac said angrily. He then went the rest of the paying attention to the road. When he reached the temple he saw Mia packing her things.

-"Oh, hey Isaac what are you doing here?"- asked Mia when she noticed him.

-"Hey Mia I wanted to speak to you do you have time?"- replied Isaac.

-"Sure"- said Mia then they both left the sanctum. When they got out Isaac was a bit nervous.

-"Mia… I…I"-said Isaac but he was interrupted by Mia

-"Isaac I know what you're going to tell me"- said Mia

-"You do then…"- said Isaac nervously

-"You want me to be careful on the way to Vale right"-

-"No I mean yes but that's not what I was going to tell you. You see I think you're kind of…cu…cu…cu- said Isaac but he couldn't tell her it was as if she was making him forget how to speak. Then Mia spoke:

-"Kind of cu. What does kind of cu mean?"- Asked Mia. Isaac was now really nervous; he didn't have the courage to tell her how he felt for her. Then Mia spoke

-"Kind of cute"- said Mia blushing. Isaac started to blush to then he nodded at her. Now he was really blushing really red as Mia drew closer and closer to him. When they were really close they both kneeled and kissed each other. Felix was in the bridge watching them kiss; he decided to let them be and sat on the bridge waiting for them to stop. When Isaac noticed him he stop kissing Mia and said to her:

-"I have to go Mia"- said Isaac

-"All right"- Mia replied. Then they both left.


	7. Visiting Master Hama

Visiting Master Hama

Since Isaac and Felix were tired they decided to rest on Mia's house that night. Over the night Isaac couldn't stop thinking about Mia, he couldn't believe that they kissed each other. Felix on the other hand was thinking of how to reach Lama temple faster. Since Isaac and Mia's little scene took a lot of time away. But he decided not to ponder on these thoughts and get some shut-eye. The next day when both Felix and Isaac woke up they saw many people outside. Isaac rushed out of the house and collided with the mayor of Imil who, apparently, lost his glasses when Isaac collided with made him drop them.

-"Oh man, sorry mister mayor it's just that Imil was so empty and know I see people"- said Isaac helping the mayor up.

-"Its okay youngster when we were returning we ran into Mia who explained everything"- said the mayor.

-"Explained what?"- said Felix stepping out of the house.

-"That you need to get to Lama temple fast"- said the mayor

-Great how are we going to get there?"- asked Felix

-"By horses"- said the man bringing two horses in front of them.

-"Awesome with these guys we'll get there super fast"- said Isaac petting the horse

-"You have our thanks sir"- said Felix. Both of them quickly went to get their stuff. When they got everything they needed they mounted the horses and left for Lama temple

-"Whooooooooaaaaaahhhhhh! Easy there big guy I may fall"- said Isaac holding tightly to the horses hair.

-"You should go slower you know Isaac"- said Felix

-"How?"-

-"Pull the rope"- said Felix. Isaac pulled the rope the horse stop suddenly.

-"That's better. Hey Felix"-

-"Yeah"-

-"How's that guy going to enter Venus lighthouse"-

-"The laliverians built a bridge that covers the lighthouse's entrance the only way in is through Babi's lighthouse which has practically been buried underneath the ground and he will also need an earth adept to enter the lighthouse so right now he's screwed"- Felix explained to Isaac.

-"Huh, oh sorry man you lost me in the part of the lighthouse entrance being sealed or something"- said Isaac. Felix used tremor to scare the horse Isaac was on and made him fall to the ground.

-"Ouch… hey man that was just plain wrong"- said Isaac

-"Don't look now Isaac but you're horse is running away"- said Felix

-"Ah let him leave Lama temple is close by. Look there it is now"- said Isaac pointing at Lama Temple. As soon as they reached Lama Temple the monks stopped them.

-"Halt, state you're business in Lama Temple"- said the monk

-"We came to see Master Hama"- said Felix

-"This way sir"- said the monk. He escorted them to Hama's house.

-"I've been expecting you two"- said Hama.

-"I believe you know why we came"- said Isaac

-"Yes I know but right now you must rest I will prepare you're beds" said Hama. And she left the room.


	8. Midnight Encounter

Midnight encounter

Again Felix was having the same strange Dream about the Lighthouse. He then woke up very anxious. Since Isaac's snoring didn't let him sleep he decided to go out and train a bit. While outside he heard a voice coming from the forest. He decided to find out what it was. He thought it was a monster. He didn't hesitate even knowing that his Djinn were asleep. He followed the voice that dwelled deep in the forest. He came upon a clearing in which he saw Hama trying to protect an unconscious child from Apes. The Apes managed to wound Hama and were about to finish her but they didn't count on Felix bravely jumping out of the woods and attacking them. The good thing was that Felix had a lot of Psyenergy so he managed to use some. The bad news was that he didn't have a sword and he was outnumbered three against one. He casted Mother Gaia and the apes suffered some damage. He finished them off with a mighty Grand Gaia which made the apes Disintegrate. Once he finished them off he hurried to check up on Hama.

-"You okay Hama?"- He asked her

-"Do not worry about me please can you carry this young one back to the temple"- said Hama. Felix lifted the boy onto his shoulders and hurried with Hama to the temple. They managed to make it. Felix was now confused: Who is this Kid and why did Hama went to such great lengths to protect him? He also asked himself: why was Hama out so late in the night?

-"I thank you for saving me"- said Hama

-"No problem but I have a question for you Hama"-said Felix

-"You wish to know who is this child and why was I out so late am I correct?"- said Hama. Felix had completely forgotten that she was a wind Adept.

-"Yeah"- said Felix

-Maybe I should first explain why I was outside so late in the night you see Felix I was sleeping when I heard a soft cry. I decided to find out who was the one who cried. When I reached the forest I saw this child being attacked by the apes. I tried fighting them but I just couldn't defeat them and henceforth I was wounded by their attacks"- Explained Hama. Felix was now staring at the boy he seemed to also be wounded he quickly casted Potent Cure and cured both Hama and the child's wound.

-"I thank you for your heroic action"- said Hama

-"Like I said first it was no problem. What will you do with the child?"- asked Felix

-"I shall send him towards Xian perhaps his parents are there"- said Hama. She started getting up. Felix decided that since he didn't feel sleepy he would let the child sleep in his bed (If he could sleep with Isaac snoring). He then left outside to train. Ever since the Wise One had given him the powers of light he felt more powerful. He then thought that the powers were developing inside of him. He started training but he heard someone behind him.

-"Show yourself"- Screamed Felix

-"I am sorry I did not wish to intervene in your training but do you not think it is very late. You must save your strength for tomorrow or you might not be able to train"- Said Hama appearing from the bushes. Felix was perplexed to see her outside after what happened he then started to explain to her his dream and why he couldn't sleep(Including the part of Isaac snoring to much).

-"From what you have told me you are in a dark place and then a lighthouse appears from nowhere and starts emanating light from the lighthouse am I correct?"-

-Exactly, strange that you didn't know since you can read minds"- replied Felix

-"I do not like to know peoples secrets I only read minds when I sense doubts"-

-Oh, sorry I didn't mean to offend you"- said Felix.

-"It is okay, I can not really understand this dream but maybe the lighthouse is a remaining lighthouse that resides in a dark place maybe in order to reach it you must get to a Dark place"- said Hama

-"But how there weren't any other Elemental star in Sol Sanctum so how?"- asked Felix

-"I believe that this element is light. It was also probably already light and has remained lighten for this whole time. But this is only what I think"- said Hama

-"But why give me these strange dreams and not someone else?"- asked Felix

-"That I can not answer"- said Hama

-"Either way thank you Master Hama"- Thanked Felix

-"You are welcome"- said Hama and she left Felix alone to train. But despite this Felix was still pondering on this question… Why was he the only one who was having these dreams? Or worse did he start to go nuts over this? He pondered these questions and soon felt sleepy and returned to the temple to rest.


	9. The Mysterious child and The Alchemic Be...

The mysterious Child and the alchemic beings

In the morning of the following day Felix was very tired and didn't feel like waking up from the bed. Needless to say Isaac woke him up.

-"Felix who is this kid?"- asked Isaac. It took Felix sometime to wake up completely. When he finally came to his senses he explained everything that had happened in the night. Isaac couldn't believe he had defeated 3 apes alone. He then saw that the child was waking up. The child had black hair, he wasn't very long, he had brown eyes and his clothes were pretty ragged up, he seemed confused and scared Felix thought that he was afraid they would hurt him then the child spoke

-"Where am I, who are you?"- asked the child. Felix could feel a bit of scare in the child's voice.

-"You're in Lama Temple and I'm Felix, the guy behind me is Isaac"- Felix told the child

-"What's your name kid?"- asked Isaac

-My name is Mathews, Mat for short"- said Mathews

-"Nice meeting you Mat"-said Felix

-"We'd better move Felix Hama has a lot to explain, and I'm curious to know more about that alchemic being"- said Isaac. Felix nodded and followed Isaac to Hama's house. Mat followed behind Felix closely. When they had reached the house Hama told them to sit down has she explained.

-"As you two know the Wise One gave you light powers in order to fight this creature which nearly killed you at the top of Mercury lighthouse, Well its time you learn more about these alchemic beings of legend"- said Hama.

-"Alright Master Hama please explain us more about them what are they and why did they come to this world, Why absorb the powers of the lighthouse and why did they send only one?"- asked Isaac

-"These are all very good question Isaac. The alchemic beings were known for attacking unguarded enemies. They also attacked innocent peoples. They were vicious and merciless they would kill anyone who challenged them to a fight. And thus they became the strongest civilization alive in that time. Then when every hope for man seemed lost the light warriors appeared. They were the opposite of alchemic beings; they would help defend the world from them. Legend also says that the Wise One before becoming a stone was one of them"- explained Hama. Felix and Isaac gasped; they couldn't believe that the Wise One was a light warrior. Mat seemed confuse with everything they were talking about he didn't understand Felix thought about explaining to him but he decided to explain when Hama would finish. Hama then continued her explanation

"Yes, as strange it may sound the Wise one was indeed a Light Warrior. The light warriors started devising a plan to defeat the Alchemic Beings one that would risk both their lives and their civilization. Since the alchemic beings were so desperate to destroy the Light warriors the Light warriors knew that they would stop at nothing to destroy them and so the Light warriors decided that a war would take place in the edge of the world… In Gaia Falls"- said Hama

-"A war in Gaia Falls they would all fall in them nobody would've survived"- said Isaac

-"What about the women and children of both civilizations? Surely they would've survived"- Asked Felix.

-"In some stories the women and children stayed behind and when news came that their men had died they would all lost the will to live and they also used a boat and fell from Gaia falls, Other stories say that the Alchemic beings and the light warriors reproduced by themselves and every child had to fight there is no answer for your question Felix. And this is the Legend about the Alchemic beings"- said Hama. Felix and Isaac both stood up

-"Thank you for the explanation Master Hama"- said Felix

-"Hey Master Hama what are you going to do with this child over here?"- asked Isaac

-"I will escort him to Xian where his parents surely reside"-

-"Well actually I'm an orphan so I don't have anywhere to go"- said Mat

-"Then why were lose to Xian?"- asked Hama

-I was going to rest a bit before continuing my journey but then I was attacked by those monsters"-

-"If you are traveling at a young age like you are now surely you must have money to bye clothes"- said Hama

-"I only have a bit of money so I can't really waste it in clothes I only use it in serious occasions"-said Mat

-"Then you can stay here in my temple for as long as you like"- said Hama

-"Thank you but I was wondering if I could go with Felix and Isaac on their journey"- asked Mat

-"If that is okay with them then alright"- said Hama

-"What do you say Felix I mean it's not like he's going to cause trouble right?"- said Isaac

-"Very Well you may come on our journey but I must warn you Mat this Journey is full of peril and danger do you still wish to come?"- said Felix

-"I do"-

-"Alright then let's prepare ourselves for the journey ahead of guys"- said Felix

-"Alright, come on Mat lets go buy you some new clothes and don't worry there on me"- said Isaac

-"Thank you"- said Mat. Isaac and Mat left for Xian where they hoped to find some clothes for the child Felix then left to prepare for the journey. But what could happen to them ahead and will they be ready to face it?.


	10. The treacherous Lamakin Desert

The treacherous Lamakin Desert

When Isaac returned from purchasing some new close for Matt Felix had finally finished packing. They decided to go through the Lamakin Desert to buy some time. But they had one problem neither one of them was a wind adept nor none could use reveal to find the hidden Oasis in the desert. They thought about how and decided to take a canteen full of water. At the very moment Hama heard this she explained to them that the most of the water in the canteen would evaporate before they could even get close to the exit. They now faced a serious decision they could return and use the bridge close to Vault or they could cross the desert as fast as they could and then recover in Kalay.

-"Come on Felix we both crossed Lamakin desert once we know which ways to take"- said Isaac.

-"Isaac think for a moment if we even try crossing chances are we'll die of thirst"- said Felix.

-"Isaac maybe we should follow Felix's advice and go through the bridge to Vault"- said Matt.

-"Look you guys do what you want I'm crossing Lamakin desert"- said Isaac beginning to get angry.

-"Isaac were a team we don't split up"- said Felix

-"Please Isaac lets go through the bridge"- said Matt trying to convince him

-"Good luck guys see you in Kalay"- said Isaac

-"Isaac, no!"- said Felix but Isaac had already disappeared from sight.

-"What do we do Felix?"- asked Matt

-"We have to follow him"- said Felix. They both decided to enter the desert. Meanwhile Isaac was having a bit of problems with the heat and the monsters attacking him.

-"Darn it how many monster are there here?"- said Isaac slashing through the monsters in his way. He soon became tired of it and tried to hurry up and cross the desert. Felix and Matt were having fewer problems with the monster than Isaac because Isaac had destroyed most of the monster.

-"Felix you think Isaac is okay?"- asked Matt

-"I hope so Matt, I hope so"- said Felix. They continued their way through the desert they were both parched with thirst. Soon Matt started felling dizzy. Felix started worrying he knew he needed water. In a desperate attempt Felix started to try and smell the oasis but it wasn't going to be easy. He then finally sensed it some water he rushed closely and found a ring of stone's. He jumped into the sand without further thinking and felt the cool invisible water he started giving Matt some too. Soon they had recovered their energies.

-"Ah that was good"- said Matt

-"Matt let's go we have to find Isaac"- said Felix and they both started searching again. Isaac was nowhere to be found. Felix continued onto the exit of the desert sure enough Isaac would be there. He was right Isaac was fighting with a Manticore at the exit. The beast had a long tail and an even stronger jaw. Its tail was full of venom very deadly andit could breath fire.

-"Isaac!"- Screamed Matt. Felix ran close to Isaac just in time to protect him from the Manticore's bite. He then used the power of Echo the little Djinni's power enter Felix's Sol Blade and he managed to hurt the Manticore but he didn't destroy him. He was hit really hard by the Manticore's tail and he was smashed into a wall. He tried getting up but the blow was so strong that he could barely move. He managed to get up only to find out that the wound was full of Venom. He then sensed that Isaac had some Djinn in standby he had used one Djinni and with the ones Isaac had used he could summon the mighty knight Judgment. Without thinking twice he called upon Judgment's powers. The spiritual knight arose and attacked with his laser the Manticore. In and instantly the Manticore had disintegrated and the exit was now open. With his wound bleeding and being poisoned by the Manticore's tail Felix was now way to weak and weary to be able to carry Isaac. Matt reached Felix and tried covering the wound with his clothes.

-"Forget it Matt, uh… its way to big go to Kalay quickly and search for someone who can help us… uh… hurry"- said Felix. Matt nodded and ran as quickly as possible to Kalay. Isaac had regained consciousness but was way too tired to move. Two hours passed and both Felix and Isaac were rescued by Kalay's soldiers. They where then taken to Kalay's Sanctum and were cured. Matt had already ordered a room in the inn so they could rest so they were taken to the inn. There they were ordered to stay put and when they felt better they had to go see the king before they left. They agreed and stayed at the inn that whole day.


	11. Ivan returns

Ivan returns

When they decided to go visit Hammet they were greeted by Hammet's soldiers. The soldiers were told to let Felix pass. Upon entering the castle Matt decides to go with Isaac and explore a little. Felix warns them not to go far (Kind of like a big brother) and he enters the throne room alone. While inside he is greeted by Hammet's wife Layana. Hammet then enters the room with the blonde haired 15 year old Ivan who was now Hammet's counselor.

-"Felix it's great to see you again"- Ivan said

-"Likewise Ivan"- replied Felix. Hammet now asked Felix to explain to him why did he cross Lamakin Desert and didn't take the Kalay Bridge? He also wanted to know why they crossed Lamakin desert in the first place. It took Felix some time to answer to them these questions. When he finished Hammet and his wife were perplexed to know that another evil force now threatened the world. Ivan also though this as bad. Felix then explained about the Alchemic beings and what Hama had told them. Hammet now even more perplexed than before decided to make Felix leave Kalay.

-"Hammet please they're resting in the inn surely you don't need to tell them to leave"- Layana told Hammet but he didn't listen. Isaac then entered the room with Matt. When he saw Ivan he was very happy to see him again.

-"Ivan you're here awesome"- said Isaac

-"Yeah thanks Isaac"- said Ivan. Isaac noticed that Felix was angry about something. Hammet who was still talking with his wife finally spoke.

-"Isaac, you and Felix must leave this town tonight at midnight. My soldiers will escort you out of the town"- said Hammet. Layana looked angry at Hammet but there was nothing she could do.

-"What? You've got to be kidding me. Leave at 12 o clock in the night. Man don't you see we have a kid here"-said Isaac pointing at Matt.

-"Uh Isaac I'm not a kid I'm 13"- said Matt

-"Surely you must reconsider I mean they do have a child with them Hammet"- said Layana.

-"No! They shall leave with or without a child in their protection"- said Hammet

-"Damn it you fat pig can't you see that he needs to rest"- said Isaac. Everyone was now looking at Isaac. Hammet got angry and called his guards to his chamber. Many guards entered the chamber all of them setting their sights on Felix and Isaac. Ivan then decided to attack the soldiers of Kalay in order to save his friends. He used Sleep which made the soldiers fall asleep.

-"Come on Isaac, Felix lets go" said Ivan

-"Alright thanks Ivan"- said Felix

-"Great Work Ivan"- said Isaac

-"Thanks for saving us"- said Matt

-"My pleasure now lets go too Kalay's tunnels"- replied Ivan. Upon reaching the tunnels they were all tired from running. Soon they came in contact with the guard of the entrance. Thinking fast Isaac went behind him quietly and knocked him out with his sword's handle. It was 6 o' clock now and if they were found out by the Kalay militia they would be in for it.

-"So what do we do?"- asked Isaac

-"What else can we do, we'll have to camp here for the night and make watch"- said Felix. Isaac was given the first guard and Ivan had the second. Felix finished the guards.

Since Matt had saved both Isaac and Felix's lives he wasn't given and Ivan gladly took his guard.

-"So what are you to do now Ivan?"- asked Isaac

-"What do you mean?"- asked Ivan

-"Well it's obvious that because of us you'll be known as a traitor in Kalay what are you going to do?"- said Isaac

-"It wasn't your fault guys Hammet was starting to make me angry and I can move with my sister in the temple"- said Ivan. Isaac and Felix still looked depressed about Ivan losing his house in Kalay. Matt was now starting to fall asleep.

-"Hey guys who is he?"- asked Ivan. Felix and Isaac explained to Ivan about Matt. When they finish Ivan decided to rest for his watch and so did Felix so Isaac was now the only one awake. Isaac suddenly felt strange. He felt stronger, daring. Something happened to him in that escape he then saw that many sleeping bombs had been thrown at them. Isaac fell asleep and so did everyone else. Isaac still holding on as much as he could notice that it was the Kalay soldiers. He then fell completely asleep.


	12. The reunion

The reunion

When he woke up Isaac appeared inside a prison. He only saw Matt and Felix still out cold from the sleeping bombs. Two guards were guarding the cell. Isaac definitely felt a little payback was in session. But somehow he didn't have enough strength to create even a small tremor. It seemed that all his psyenergy was drained in the escape. Soon Felix began waking up. Isaac thought that Felix was at least able to use some psyenergy. He was wrong Felix was also drained from the escape trough the tunnel. They were now on a big predicament they had to continue but the jail was locked tight.

-"You can try all you want that jail isn't going to open kid"- said one of the guards

-"I think you don't know how persistent I am"- replied Isaac

-"Tell us where is Ivan?"- asked Felix

-"He's under house arrest"-

-"That's not fair, were the criminals not him"-

-"Listen kid I'll tell you every law you broke yesterday. 1. You called the king a pig, 2. You showed resistance in the attempt to be taken into custody; 3.You attacked a military comrade from behind, 4. You resided in an off limit zone. You broke all these rules and Ivan betrayed the king don't you think that's enough to kill you all"-

-No, you're so called "king" wouldn't let us stay, we needed a place to crash for the night"-said Felix. The soldier returned to his post and ignored Isaac's attempt to escape from jail (because he couldn't even open the cell door). Soon Matt had awoken and was explained what had happened.

- "What do we do guys?"- asked Matt

-"Well sit down and hope for a miracle"- replied Isaac

-"Great Idea Isaac"- said Felix sarcastically

-"What do you expect to do?"-

-"We could think of something"- said Felix. The waited five hours and there was no idea.

-"I give up"- said Isaac

-"For heavens sake Isaac why give up now"- said Felix

-"I'm out of ideas there's no way were going to escape without psyenergy"- said Isaac. They then heard a loud blast coming from outside the cell. The two guards left in a hurry to find out what it was. Soon the guards were heard trying to attack someone. As they had guessed the man had used psyenergy and dispatched all the guards with one blow. The man came down to the cells. He was wearing a hood which blocked his face. Soon he reached Felix and Isaac's cell and lowered the hood revealing a red spiky hair and brown eyes.

-"Garet!"- said Isaac

-"Hey Isaac, Felix great seeing you guys again"- said Garet

-"Garet what are you doing here?"- asked Felix

-"Came to rescue you two and Ivan"-

-"How'd you know?"-

-"There's word all over the town and not to mention that the soldiers are really angry 'bout losing to kids"-

-"So their angry about losing to you guys"- said Matt

-"Hey guys who's the kid?"-

-"We'll explain later, mind helping us out?"- said Isaac. Garet used "burst" on the cell door. It immediately blew up. Felix, Isaac, Matt and Garet were now making their way out the castle.

-"Hey Garet where's Jenna?"- asked Felix

-"She's with Mia busting out Ivan"- replied Garet

-"Awesome. Saves us the trouble"- said Isaac. They hurried to the castle exit. Soon they came face to face with a big soldier with an even bigger axe. He was wearing armor in every part of his body. And he seemed pretty strong. Nevertheless this wouldn't stop Isaac from taking it down. Being the cocky guys they are both Isaac and Garet charged at it only to be blown back by a mighty swing off the humongous axe.

-"Dang he's strong"- said Isaac

-"Everything has a weak point"- said Garet. They kept attacking it. Soon Felix got tired of trying to find a weak spot (He was also tired of seeing Isaac and Garet fail miserably at trying to hurt it) and stepped in to fight also. Since both Isaac and Felix were drained they had to rely on the power of their Djinn. The little guys made some damage but not enough to pierce the armor. The armored soldier attacked with powerful blows. Soon they had gotten tired of trying to beat it.

-"Hey, Garet don't you have at least some psyenergy left?"- asked Isaac

-"I'm used up because of all the guards I took down"-

-"You moron. You used all your psyenergy on the guards!"-

-"He he… Yeah"-

-"Argh we're dead. None of us have psyenergy"-

-"Guess again Isaac"- said a voice behind them. A young girl with red hair and brown eyes appeared. Beside her was Mia with young Ivan.

-"Jenna!"- said Felix

-"Hey big brother"- said Jenna from behind him

-"No time guys you've got psyenergy right?"-

-"Yeah"- replied Mia

-"Then attack that armor while we attack him with our swords"-

-"Wait Isaac, you might need this"- said Ivan throwing him a star shaped crystal. It was a psyenergy crystal. One touch from it made Isaac recover his psyenergy. Ivan gave Felix another one. With their psyenergy recharged and their group complete they all attacked the armored soldier with their strongest psyenergy. The attacks made his armor break of completely revealing Hammet inside of it. Just then an evil spirit escaped from Hammet. Felix used the sol blade and destroyed it. Hammet was taken to the hospital in which he would stay for some time. As soon as Ivan returned everybody said the same thing what happened and who is that kid. Isaac and Felix decided to rest and that tomorrow they would explain everything.


	13. Jenna was kidnaped!

Jenna was kidnapped!

As the dawn emerged Felix awoke again with his same dream. Again he left out to train in the dawn this time. Soon it was 7:00 and everybody had awoken. Isaac and the others were now preparing to eat when Felix entered the inn. He was sweating like crazy. Jenna worried a lot about him since he wasn't in his room that morning. He saw Isaac sitting with Mia on his side and Garet with Jenna. He started thinking that Garet was falling in love with her. Felix didn't have a problem with Garet but… his stupidity could put Jenna in danger. Either way if Jenna liked him then he would have to accept it. Isaac was speaking with Matt and he seemed too had explained everything. Just as Felix thought Isaac did explain but once again the idiot Garet didn't understand. Soon enough they were thinking of where to go next.

-"We should go to the Venus lighthouse. Maybe we'll find that guy there"- said Isaac

-"But the lighthouse is underground and from what you and Mia told us that guy is really strong"- said Jenna

-"What else can we do?"- said Isaac

-"Hmmm…"- said Felix

-"What are you doing Felix?"-

-"Jenna where did Kraden go when we returned to Vale?"-

-"He returned to Tolbi to speak with Iodem then I never saw him again"-

-"Where going to Tolbi"- said Felix

-"What? You want us to go to Tolbi when there's a killer on the loose"- said Garet

-"I want to speak with Kraden"-

-"You've got to be kidding me now"-

-"Yes now and if anyone has a problem then they can go to the lighthouse alone"- said Felix. Everybody was now looking at Felix. Then Isaac said

-"I'm with you Felix"-

-"Me too"- said Matt. Felix saw how they were both determined to go and soon he devised a plan so they wouldn't deviate from the mission. The plan was that Felix, Isaac and Matt would leave for Tolbi while the rest of the team headed towards the lighthouse. Once there they would make sure that nobody would pass. And so it was decided. But the problem was that Jenna refused to leave his brother's side this time. Felix had no choice but to take her with him.

-"Alright everyone else I okay with the plan right?"- asked Felix. Everyone answered yes. And so they split up once they had reached Tolbi. Before leaving Garet gave Jenna a kiss in the cheek which made her blush (Felix was still keeping an eye on them). Isaac and Mia also kissed. Garet's team left. As soon as they reached Tolbi Isaac and Matt separated from them to go sightseeing around Tolbi. Felix and Jenna left for the palace. When they had reached it the guards of the palace stopped them. They explained to the guards that they wanted to see the scholar Kraden. The guards didn't know about Kraden. They then asked to see Iodem. The guards didn't let them pass

-"Look please let me see Iodem"- said Felix

-"Sorry but we can't"- said the soldier

-"Isn't there anyway you can let us?"- asked Jenna

-"Well if you give me a kiss then…"- said the guard but he was interrupted by a hard punch in the face given by Felix.

-"Mess with my sister again and it'll be worse! Let's go Jenna"- said Felix. He left with Jenna (The guard was still unconscious from Felix's punch) for the inn. When they reached the inn Jenna wanted to go out and look for the Isaac and Matt but Felix stopped her.

-"Jenna tell me what's going on between you and Garet?"- said Felix

-"What do you mean? There's nothing going on between us"-

-"You know what I mean you two are in love aren't you?"-

-"Of course not. And even if we are you don't have to care about that"-

-"I do have to care you're my sister!"-

-"Felix leave me alone. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I have to be like you"-

-"I never said I didn't like him I'm only worried that something might happen and you could end up suffering"-

-"Look just leave me alone okay. I'm leaving"-

-"Jenna wait!"- said Felix but he was too late Jenna had already left. Felix remained in the inn for several hours. After about five hours Isaac and Matt returned. But Jenna wasn't with them.

-"Isaac did you see Jenna?"- asked Felix

-"No. Why?"-

-"She said she would look for you"- said Felix. A man then entered the inn

-"Are you the travelers?"- He asked

-"Yeah"-

-"I've got a message for you"- said the man giving them an envelope. Felix read the letter he was horror struck. He read it twice to make sure he was reading okay. Soon he gave the letter to Isaac and Isaac read it:

**To the traveling swordsman:**

"**If you ever wish to se your precious sisters again bring everything you own to the tunnels. If you fail to bring these items your sister will be killed. Come alone**

Isaac now was worried sick. But as the letter stated Felix had to come alone. The problem was that with the items there was their swords and other very important stuff they couldn't just give them up. Isaac tried thinking of what to do then he got an idea. But for his idea to work they had to have shadows in the tunnels. If the tunnels were lit then there could be some shadow thought Felix. Matt who couldn't use psyenergy had to stay behind incase Jenna returned. So they sat out to the tunnels to find Jenna.


	14. Felix's Light

Felix's Light

Felix ran as fast as he could down the sewers. In time he couldn't find Jenna anywhere. He began to get angry. He thought that this was his fault. He thought he should have never asked Jenna about her and Garet. Felix continued searching now growing more impatient and more worried. Soon he got tired and sat down on the floor. Just then he saw a silhouette moving fast. He followed the silhouette through the tunnels. He came upon an exit which led to a clearing. There he saw his sister tied up and the two guards that didn't let them pass into the palace that evening.

-"So it was you"- said Felix

-"Yes, your sister proved useful to us. You came like a moth into the fire"- said a guard

-"Let her go!"-

-"Complete our part of the deal"- said the man. Felix gave him everything they were carrying. They released Jenna just as they had promised.

-"Jenna, wake up"- said Felix

-"She's out cold she won't wake up for a while… or should I say Forever"- said the guard. He then tried plunging a dagger into Felix's heart. The dagger was stopped dead in its track but nobody was there.

-"What is this?"- said the guard. He was shacking like wild

-"That's me"- said a voice. Out of thin air Isaac appeared. He had been using "cloak" all this time.

-"Where'd you come from? The deal was that he would come alone"-

-"Yeah well we have a habit of not trusting ransom letters"- said Isaac

-"Nevertheless we still have your weapons"- said the man. He pulled out the Sol Blade and gave his friend Isaac's Excalibur.

-"They say these swords have mystical powers. I'm going to enjoy doing this"- said the soldier

-"No, give them back now"-

-"Dream on kid"-

-"Uh Felix a little help over here"-

-"On it. Jenna hold on"- said Felix casting "Potent Cure" on Jenna. The man now holding the mighty Sol Blade was ready to take down both Isaac and Felix.

-"I want to see what these things can do"- said the man. He swung the sword and managed to use Megiddo. Isaac and Felix were hurt badly after the attack. Soon his partner attacked with Excalibur. Isaac and Felix regained their strength but more attacks like these and they would be beaten in no time. Since all they could use was psyenergy and Djinns they were left with no choice but to use them. Isaac cast "Clay Spire" and Felix cast "Mother Gaia". The thieves managed to hold on to the attack with their shields. Isaac now angry that they were using his weapons against him he decided to add some fire into the situation. He quickly looked at Jenna; her Djinn were trying to restore her. He called at one of them. The little cannon ran to Isaac and bestowed upon him fire powers. Isaac now thinking he could beat them used "Planet Diver". He managed to catch the one with his Excalibur off guard and knocked him unconscious. But still one remained. Felix attacked with everything he had and couldn't break his defense. Isaac also tried attacking him but he wasn't able to beat him.

-"You fools; you actually believe you can defeat me. I will kill you both"- said the man. He took out a bottle with dark water inside of it.

-"What's that"- asked Isaac

-"This was given to me by a merchant. He said that drinking this would bestow me with amazing powers. I plan on using it now"-

-"Amazing powers… You don't mean Psyenergy do you?"-

-"Whatever it's called it will help me defeat you two"- said the man. He drank the dark water. Soon he started growing in psyenergy. Both Felix and Isaac could feel it. But it wasn't normal psyenergy, it felt like dark psyenergy. They had both felt this psyenergy when they faced the alchemic being.

-"This is amazing!"- said the thieve

-"When did they give you that?"- asked Felix

-"Do you honestly believe I will tell you. Now fight to your death"-

-"We'll find a way to defeat you"-

-"You fools don't you get it, there is no way to defeat this power, you will be crushed under its strength"- said the thief. He attacked them using a laser from his eyes. Isaac managed to summon Granite just in the knick of time. But another attack and it would've been over. They used every psyenergy in their arsenal and they didn't even flinch him. They summoned Judgment but even he wasn't enough to stop him.

-"Man he's gotten stronger"- said Isaac

-"He must have a weak spot"- said Felix

-"Hahahahaha. Feel my power"- said the thief. Again he used the lasers but this time there was nothing to protect them. Felix managed to dodge the attack but Isaac took a direct hit. The attack was so strong that Isaac was barely alive. Soon he was out cold as well. Felix looked as his friend was gravely injured. So many attacks made him run out of psyenergy and he couldn't cast Potent Cure or Revive. The items he used in times like these were being used by that thief.

-"A pity really, I was hoping to play more with him. Oh well"- said the man

-"You think were some toys for you to play with. You think that were not humans. Your right, we aren't humans… Were Adepts!"- said Felix. As he said this a Light aura started surrounding him. He then felt stronger. He could feel like he could use new psyenergy. But not just any psyenergy but Light psyenergy. The thief looked on in amazement. He could feel that not even with that water he could've beaten Felix now. He started cowering. He tried running away but he couldn't. The light had created a barrier in which everything that wasn't dark inside of it would recover. Isaac's wound healed and he managed to wake up. Jenna also waked up. They both looked at Felix. They thought they were seeing an angel. The thief tried attacking Felix but Felix dodged the lasers and attacked with a mighty sword. The sword had created Light around the place. The thief was now in a weak state.

-"May the elements have pity on you and may you sleep well darkness"- said Felix. He sliced the thief up and all the dark energy disappeared. The man was now unconscious. Felix returned to normal but once he did he fainted. Isaac carried Felix to the sanctum were the priest looked in amazement as Felix had used Light energy. They tried reviving Felix but he wasn't out he had just fainted. They took him to the doctor's house. He told them to let him rest in the inn. Isaac still looked as Felix had sparkling lights on him. They took him to his room and Jenna stayed by his side all night.


	15. Isaac vs Felix

Isaac vs. Felix

As they returned to the inn with Felix, Isaac and Jenna were thinking of how Felix turned into that strong warrior. Soon they had reached the inn were Matt was still waiting for their arrival. Isaac was helping Felix reach the bed in the room. Jenna was really close to her brother in order to make sure he was okay. When they reached the room Felix was rested in the bed. Jenna decided to stick close to him. Matt and Isaac decided to hunt down some food since the inn's cook had quitted his job. They left for Tolbi's market.

-"I hope Felix is okay"- said Matt

-"Don't worry he'll be alright"- said Isaac

-"How'd he faint anyway?"-

-"The doctor said that he used every bit of energy he had and he fainted"-

-"What happened?"-

-"When we found Jenna she was being held there. The thief then attacked Felix. Soon enough we had the advantage but then the thief drank this dark water and… Matt, you okay matt?"- Isaac asked. Matt had stopped abruptly when he heard Isaac talk about the dark water. He was acting as though he had seen a ghost. He was now acting pretty scared. Isaac decided not to keep talking about that subject. They bought nearly everything they needed and returned to the inn. Night had fallen when they reached the inn. Jenna was still close to Felix.

-"Excuse me young swordsman"- said the inn owner

-"Yeah"- replied Isaac

-"Wouldn't the girl up in the room want to eat something?"-

-"She hasn't eaten?"-

-"No she's been up there with the warrior all day long"-

-"I'll ask her"- said Isaac. He went up stair and reached Felix's room. Jenna was by her brother and like the owner said she hadn't left his side.

-"Huh Jenna"- said Isaac

-"Yes?"- said Jenna

-"You haven't eaten haven't you?"-

-"I don't want to leave Felix's side"-

-"But Jenna you must eat at least something"-

-"But what if Felix gets hurt again?"-

-"Come on Jenna you must at least eat something. Matt and I brought back some food"-

-"Its okay Isaac I don't need to eat right now"-

-"Jenna please"- said Isaac. This time Jenna ignored him. Around 10 Isaac returned to the room and asked Jenna if she wanted to rest a bit.

-"Isaac it's alright I'll stay here with Felix"- said Jenna

-"Jenna for the love of heaven please get some rest"- said Isaac

-"But… Okay"-

-"Great I'll tell the owner to prepare you a room"-

-"But on one condition"- said Jenna. Isaac knew that this would have something to do with him. He panicked a little but the said

-"Okay what?-

-"Stay here with Felix"- said Jenna. Isaac accepted. He knew that Jenna needed some rest so he accepted. Jenna left the room and Isaac started preparing a bed on the floor. Felix was having a dream again but this time it turned into a nightmare. He wasn't in the lighthouse this time but in a dark wasteland. He walked a little but he didn't see anything. He kept walking and soon he saw someone standing. He got close to him and saw that it was Jenna.

-"Jenna"- said Felix. Jenna remained motionless

-"Jenna speak to me Jenna"- he said shacking her. He let go of her and she fell to the ground. He checked her pulse and much to his horror… she was dead.

-"Jenna… nooooooo! This can't be real. This cannot be real"- said Felix. Isaac was awoken by the shrieks that Felix was giving.

-"Felix! Felix wake up man"- said Isaac. Felix opened his eyes but they weren't his regular eyes. They were red. Isaac let go of Felix only to be caught by a surprise punch. In his nightmare Felix was seeing Isaac as one of the thieves that kidnapped Jenna. He thought they had killed her. Isaac was now scared as Felix crept forth. Felix kicked Isaac through a window and he fell outside. Isaac was now badly injured. Felix immediately took his Sol blade. He jumped out of the window. Isaac was still trying to recover from his last blow. Isaac used "quake" to buy some time but it only staggered Felix for a bit. He then summoned granite and his barrio worked for the sol blade couldn't break trough it. Without any swords to fight he was in a big dilemma. He didn't want to hurt Felix either even though Felix intended to hurt him. He kept trying to cut Isaac with the sword. He then managed to use a combination of "Odyssey and "Quake Sphere". This got Isaac and made him stagger. He was now even more injured than last time. Felix then attacked Isaac with a strong thrust. Miraculously Isaac managed to survive the attack but not dodge it. He was now bleeding like crazy due to the thrust. It was obvious he couldn't go on he didn't have the strength to keep it up. Still he tried.

"Felix it's me your friend Isaac"- he said

"Don't play games with me. You killed my sister"-

"Your sister is okay man"-

"Liar can't you see she's dead"-

"Felix come to your senses she's resting she's alive"-

"I don't believe you. Die!"- Felix said. Isaac was again kicked but this time directly into a wall. He knew this was the end. He couldn't go on. He remained motionless and waited for the end. Soon enough Felix went for another thrust this time one not even Isaac could survive. He attack but as soon as he did the same Light aura that appeared with Felix had appeared with Isaac. The aura had managed to snap Felix out of his nightmare. Isaac then retrieved the aura.

"Isaac!"- said Felix

"Hey man… finally came to your senses…"- said Isaac. Blood was still flowing through him

"I'm sorry Isaac"-

"Hey we all…have a crazy moment"- said Isaac. Jenna came out with Matt.

"Felix! Isaac!"- she said

"We have to tend to his injuries"- said Matt

"Matt's right lets go"- said Felix. He lifted Isaac and carried him to the inn.


	16. Kraden's Theory

Author's notes

Okay those who are reading this fanfic and have read my profile must have seen the new stories. I've been writing about Tales of Symphonia so haven't had much time to write about Golden Sun. But today I finally found time. This is the new chapter for my story. I hope you people reading like it.

Kraden's Theory

Since the fight against Felix, Isaac has been resting in the inn. It seemed he had suffered so many wounds from Felix in the night that he was in a recovery state. Isaac was angry about having to stay in bed while Felix, Jenna and Matt went to see Iodem.

-"I still don't see why I can't go"- said Isaac

-"You're recovering from deep wounds sir. Now please don't move"- said the innkeeper. She was tending to Isaac's wounds. She had covered most of them with Herbs.

-"Isaac… I'm sorry for what I did to you"- said Felix

-"Hey you were angry. I can understand you. Calm down and… Ouch!"- said Isaac. The herbs were hurting him more than the wounds themselves.

-"Can't we use a Djinni to recover me?"- asked Isaac

-"We did, but it didn't seem to cure you completely. We also had Felix cast "Potent Cure" and it still wasn't enough"- said Jenna. Isaac looked disappointed. They stayed for a bit more and then they left. The new guards of the gates left them pass. Matt was really excited. They climbed the stairs and found the throne room. Iodem was there. He greeted Jenna very happily yet however he didn't seem very happy to see Felix.

-"What are you doing here?"- asked Iodem

-"We came to see Kraden. Is he around?"- replied Jenna. Iodem took them to the scholar's room. They immediately saw Kraden speaking to a young scholar. When he finished he turned around and saw both Felix and Jenna.

-"Felix, Jenna. You're came too see me"- said Kraden

-"Hey Kraden, heard you left Vale"- said Felix

-"Yes, I returned here to resume my scholarship. Where's Isaac I thought he was traveling with you Felix?"-

-"He is but he was wounded in something that I'm going to talk to you about"- said Felix

-"Then I shall get us a private room"- said Kraden. He left for another room. Once there he locked the door and said.

-"Very well Felix tell me what has happened"- Felix began telling him from the very beginning of the journey. He told him about the Mercury lighthouse and of the Alchemic Being. Kraden was excited about the Alchemic Being part. He kept hearing every detail of what had happened. He also told him about his dreams, the very reason why he had came to Tolbi. When Felix finished (It took him two hours to tell him all this!), Kraden was thinking. Jenna and Matt were also astonished about al that Felix talked about.

-"Hmmm…"- Kraden said

-"Well, can you explain to me about the dream?"- said Felix

-"This dream you're having might have something to do with our new discovery"-

-"New discovery?"-

-"Maybe I should explain from the begging. I returned to Tolbi because master Iodem told me that he had sent scholars to study the Gaia falls now that they had stop from flowing. The scholars told Iodem that deep on the bottom they could see a very strong Light from underneath the fogs on Gaia Falls. We made studies and confirmed that the Light was a Light from a lighthouse"- said Kraden. Felix was now confused. Why was he dreaming of an unknown lighthouse? Why was he the only one?

-"You're saying this lighthouse is calling me"- said Felix

-"Maybe it isn't the lighthouse but somebody in the lighthouse"- replied Kraden

-"Who exactly lives in a lighthouse?"- asked Felix

-"You told me about the myth that Master Hama told you am I not correct? Perhaps it could be a Light warrior"-

-"That's impossible. How could Light Warriors still be alive?"-

-"Perhaps they managed to survive. I've developed a theory about this. I believe that the Light Warriors were the original creators of the Lemurian boats"-

-"But what does Lemuria have to do with all of this?"-

-"Nothing really. But what if the Light warriors created the Lemurian boats and the wing. They could have been able to land safely on the bottom of Gaia Falls. Which could mean that the Alchemic Beings must have also survived. Perhaps the Light warriors are sending you these dreams as a message"-

-"But still what element is this lighthouse?"-

-"We do not know this. But from what you've told me we could also state that the lighthouse was created by either the Light warriors or the Alchemic beings. I also devised a theory to explain your rash attempt on attacking Isaac. I believe that the Alchemic beings are trying to make you lose your powers and turn to darkness. They must have known about the lighthouse dream and now their trying to disorientate you into attacking your friends through these dreams"-

-"Thank you for explaining this to us Kraden. Well goodbye"- said Felix

-"Nonsense goodbye. I shall come with you"- said Kraden

-"What? No this is dangerous you could get killed"-

-"I came with you on your last mission and I shall do the same on this one. Also with Isaac recovering I've got a lot of time to pack"-

-"Great you're coming with us. Okay then let me introduce you to Mathew also known as Matt"- said Jenna. Matt shacked hands with Kraden. They then left for the inn to see how Isaac was doing.

-"Ow! Hey guys"- said Isaac

-"Hush now. Please come back later"- said the innkeeper.

-"Uh… okay"- said Felix

-"No please don't leave me. Help me please. Have pity on me!"- screamed Isaac. They waited for him down on the lobby. Felix was still pondering on the facts about Kraden's theory. Jenna then went outside. Felix followed her.

-"Felix, I'm sorry"- she said

-"What? Why?"-

-"I left and then you got hurt because you were trying to save me"-

-"No you're wrong. I should have never tried to make you tell me what was going on between you and Garet"-

-"The truth is that Garet and I fell in love when you left. I wanted to tell you but I thought you wouldn't agree with it"-

-"No. I agree with it. Remember you will always be my little sister and I will always protect you"- said Felix. Jenna hugged him. And they returned to the inn.

Author's notes

Well that's about it. Thanks for reading everyone. I really hope this cleared things out for those of you who were confused in Felix's behavior on last chapter.


	17. Entrance To Venus Lighthouse

Entrance to Venus Lighthouse

Once Isaac recovered from his wounds they started preparing to leave to Lalivero. Kraden had finished packing every single book he had. Felix bought some psyenergy crystals in case they were out of psyenergy. Matt was hanging with Jenna and Isaac was trying to escape from the inn since the innkeeper was caring for him she didn't want him to leave. In the end Isaac paid her to let him leave the inn. Now, they sat course to the bridge. Once they crossed it they reached Suhalla. Once there they decided to talk to Faran once they reached Lalivero and tell him about the alchemic being. They got to sleep early that night. Around midnight Isaac was awoken. He got up and saw that Matt wasn't in the room. He thought on telling Felix but he decided to let him rest. He quickly left the inn in search of Matt. Isaac searched the whole village and there was no sign of Matt. He thought that he had left the village. He left the village and searched the outskirts of the village. There was only one place he hadn't check, The Suhalla desert. Fearing for Matt's safety he gathered his stuff without waking anybody and left for the Suhalla desert. Last time Isaac was in that desert there were a lot of sandstorms that were created by monsters called the Tornado Lizards. But that was in daylight. He didn't know what to expect in the night. He ventured into the desert in hopes of finding Matt. Soon he started hearing slashes of swords. As he dwelled deeper into the desert he kept hearing the slashes closer and closer. He soon saw a man killing at least three Gale lizards at the same time. To his horror it was none other than the alchemic being they were hunting down. The creature finished off the Gale lizards with a great slice of his sword.

-"Pathetic creatures. They should have known better than to attack me"- said the Alchemic being. He turned around and started walking. Isaac jumped right out of his hiding place. The Alchemic being seemed to have not bothered.

-"Hey, don't give your back to me!"- said Isaac

-"Why would you even think you can beat me?"- he said

-"Your voice… it's familiar"-

-"Of course you fool. We meet at the Mercury lighthouse"-

-"Why didn't you finished us, we were out cold. You could have killed us. Why?"- asked Isaac

-"You ask a lot of questions kid"-

-"And you don't even bother trying to answer"-

-"True… But why should I answer to you?"-

-"Why you!"- said Isaac. He attacked the alchemic being. Yet it was futile as he dodged. He then punched Isaac on the gut. Isaac fell to his knees.

-"I already have Felix. I have no use for two of you"- the alchemic being said. He dragged Isaac to a purple windstorm and he lunged him into it. Isaac was blown away.

-"Pathetic. Their light powers haven't developed yet"- the Alchemic being said to himself. He then sat course for Venus lighthouse. The morning came and there was no sight of Isaac. They searched everywhere and there was no sight of him.

-"Where could he be?"- Jenna asked

-"This isn't like him"- said Felix

-"Where do you think he is?"- Matt asked Felix

-"Knowing him he's probably worried sick about Mia. But still to leave and don't tell anyone. This is very strange"-

-"Maybe if we go to Venus lighthouse we might find him"- said Kraden. They agreed and they sat course for Venus lighthouse. Meanwhile Isaac was on the abandoned island Crossbone. He woke up feeling a bit dizzy. He was alone, on an island where people don' even think about crossing. The purple tornado had disappeared and there was no way back. Sure enough his only way to escape would be to use "Teleport" yet without the lapis he couldn't even teleport to his side.

-"Dammit. I let my guard down. Now what am I suppose to do?"- said Isaac. He remembered about the ghost ship on Crossbone Isle. It was his only choice. So he started descending the staircases to reach the ship. Once he reached it he saw that it was in no condition to move. He thought that his only escape route was in shambles. Much to his, luck Isaac saw a little boat that must have been used to escape. Since the boat was on the ship it wasn't damaged much. He quickly got on the boat and started to row his way to shore. Meanwhile Felix had reached Lalivero. Yet the people wouldn't dare come out of their houses. They went to visit Faran the mayor of Lalivero. As they entered the house they saw Sheba and the rest of their party. They seemed t have suffered from an attack.

-"Felix, I'm glad you're here"- said a blonde man.

-"Faran. I'm surprised you're not angry with me"- said Felix

-"When she returned, Sheba explained everything to us"-

-"What happened here Faran?"- asked Kraden

-"A dark man attacked the village last night. I don't know why he came. Your friends attacked him yet he was way too strong for them"-

-"I'm okay. I want payback"- said Garet

-"Don't be stupid Garet. You're wounded. You can't fight like that"- said Jenna

-"Jenna… Where's Isaac?"- asked Garet. They didn't know what to tell him. They explained to them how they woke up and Isaac wasn't in the inn.

-"What do you mean?"- Screamed Garet. Mia was worried sick. He grabbed Felix by his shirt. Jenna separated Garet from Felix.

-"I'm worried too Garet. But I'm sure he's okay, right now we have to worry on the lighthouse. Didn't you guys see him going in the direction of the lighthouse?"- asked Felix. Mia was very silent and had a tear falling down her check. Garet was cursing the living heck out of things.

-"He was heading back"- Sheba finally answered

-"Are you sure Sheba?"- asked Felix

-"Yes. He was returning but to where I don't know"- said Sheba

-"We mustn't worry about this now. We must get to the top of the lighthouse"- said Kraden. Everybody agreed. They headed to what was once Babi lighthouse.

-"This may take every ounce of psyenergy I have"- said Felix. Without thinking it twice he cast "Quake Sphere". The attack unearthed the entrance t the catacombs. They all entered.

Meanwhile Isaac had managed to reach the Tolbi docks.

-"I must hurry. The future of the team rest with me"- he said and he left as fast as he could towards Venus lighthouse.

-"You did wisely on providing him with that boat brother"- said a mysterious voice.

-"Brother did say we had to keep an eye on this one"- said the voice.

-"True. Come on or we'll stay behind"- it said. Yet there wasn't a visible body around.

Author's notes

The two voices speaking at the end will be revealed in the next chapter. I won't give much explanation about them. If you want to know who they are keep reading Light and Dark.


	18. Dark Secrets Revealed

Dark Secrets Revealed

Felix and the gang were now climbing Venus lighthouse. Isaac was reaching Suhalla when this was happening. They had a lot of fights and encounters with monsters around the way. Isaac was now running as fast as he could. He soon managed to reach Suhalla Gate yet to his misfortune the Laliverians didn't want to let him pass.

-"Please, this is a matter of life and death"- said Isaac

-"We were instructed to keep anyone from passing the gate. I'm sorry"- said the soldier. Isaac had no other choice but to attack with "Gaia". The soldiers were knocked unconscious. Isaac passed as fast as he could. As he reached the end he was surprised by a barricade. There were ten Tolbi soldiers and Ten Ruffians from Lalivero. Isaac didn't want to end up having to kill the soldiers or the ruffians so he attacked with his djinn. He managed to take down the soldiers and a lot of Ruffians yet two remained. He battled them with his sword. He soon took out everyone in the barricade and kept running in direction of Lalivero. As he entered Lalivero, he saw how the people were hidden. Many soldiers were patrolling the city (He was outside the gate of Lalivero). He used Cloak and remained close to the wall. He managed to avoid causing a fight in the village. Soon enough he managed to reach the unearthed catacombs. He quickly started entering the lighthouse. Meanwhile Felix was near the aerie. He only had to solve the puzzle that was in the lighthouse.

-"Come on doesn't anyone remember how it was?"- asked Felix.

-"Now I remember!"- said Garet. He pushed one stone and he fell to the ground in pain.

-"I knew I shouldn't have left you come"- said Jenna

-"I'm okay… Just got to get up and… Ouch!"- said Garet

-"I think I remember now"- said Sheba. She aligned the stones and opened the door.

-"Great work Sheba"- said Kraden

-"Thanks"-

-"Come on let's go"- said Matt

-"What's the hurry Matt?"- asked Ivan

-"That guy you talk about might already be up there"-

-"Matt's right, let's go"- said Felix. They kept on climbing the lighthouse. Isaac followed their trail with a fast pace. Felix's team soon reached the fall of the lighthouse.

-"I'm going in first"- said Felix as he jumped. Jenna then followed him. Garet was the next one jumping. Then Ivan, Sheba, and Kraden.

-"Mia aren't you coming?"- Matt asked her.

-"Go on I'll follow you close by"- she said. Matt jumped into the hole. As Mia was about to jump she was stopped by Isaac who had grabbed her by the arm. Mia hugged him.

-"I thought you were dead"- Mia said

-"I had a problem with our old friend. Where's Matt?"- asked Isaac

-"He just jumped why?"-

-"I'll explain later let's go"- Isaac said. They both jumped into the hole. They reached the aerie. As everyone saw Isaac they were really happy.

-"Isaac where were you?"- asked Felix

-"Later. Right now I have something to say"- said Isaac

-"What's going on?"- asked Garet

-"Felix the Alchemic Being is among us"- said Isaac

-"What do you mean? There's no one here but us"-

-"Exactly. Maybe the Alchemic Being himself would want to tell us that. Wouldn't you Matt the Alchemic Being!"- said Isaac. Everyone was in shock.

-"So you figured it out huh?"- said Matt. He then changed his body into the body of the man Felix and Isaac had been chasing.

-"So you used us. You used us to get to the lighthouse"- Felix said

-"It was like you said Felix "I was screwed". I needed you. You proved very useful in the end"- said Matt

-"You'll pay!"- Felix said

-"Oh come on. After all we've been trough. I saved your lives in that desert remember?"- Matt said. Felix hesitated on his answer.

-"I bet you were also the one who revived the Manticore. And also the one who gave Hammet that Dark spirit and the one who gave those thieves that dark water"- said Isaac

-"True. Yet however I wasn't the one who gave the thieves that cursed water. And I have a reason for my actions"-

-"You have a reason? Destroying Weyard"- said Sheba

-"If I must sacrifice one civilization to save mine then yes"-

-"But I thought the Alchemic Beings died a long time ago"- said Kraden

-"And I thought you were smart. We managed to live. Just like your theory said. Yet to sustain our powers the Light warriors placed a lighthouse in the Gaia falls. This lighthouse remained unlit and wasn't strong enough to sustain us. Yet this changed when you reawakened Alchemy. The power of that lighthouse triggered. I was sent to this world to stop this. You can't live. You'll only interfere in my plans. You must die"- said Matt. He charged at Felix. His attack was however parried by an unknown force.

-"I'm sorry Matt, but these kids must and will live"- said an unknown voice

-"We intend to make sure of this"- said another voice. Out of thin hair two Childs appeared. They were twins. The had short blonde hair and black eyes. They were both carrying swords.

-"Brothers"- said two other voices. Again the same two kids appeared this time behind the group.

-"I think I'm seeing quadruples"- said Garet

-"You get used to it"- said one of the children

-"What are you doing here? Dammit"- Matt said. He started absorbing the powers of Venus lighthouse.

-"No!"- said one of the children as he saw Matt absorb the power of the lighthouse. Another one charged at Matt but Matt was protected by a barrier. Another kid attacked. He seemed to have more power than the others as he managed to wound Matt. But not stop him. Matt absorb the powers of the lighthouse as he did with the Mercury lighthouse.

-"Matt wait"- said one of the children

-"Your theories will never be true. I'll et you fight some old friends"- said Matt. He used Revive. The team saw horrified as they saw the two proxians Saturos and Menardi rise from the beacon.

-"See you later"- said Matt. He flew away. Saturos started attacking the four children and Menardi was attacking Isaac and his team. Isaac used Flint's powers to deal a strong blow on Menardi. Felix followed up with echo. Then Jenna and Garet attacked with Cannon and Fever. Sheba and Ivan then unleashed the power of squall and smog. For a moment they were winning until Menardi unleashed inferno. Lucky for them Piers appeared in the nick of time.

-"Piers!"- said Felix really happy.

-"Not now Felix. Let's finish this"- Piers said. He used "Glacier". Mia followed it up with a Glacier which finished Menardi off. The four children had also finished Saturos of.

-"Okay I want answers now"- said Felix

-"Who do you think you are? We don't need to answer to you"- said one of the kids

-"Athurn, calm down would you. Sorry come with me all will be explained"- said another child. They all returned to Lalivero.


	19. The Light Brothers

The Light Brothers

As they reached Lalivero they had many questions. They wanted to know about those four kids. They especially wanted to know where and how they came to be. Upon reaching Lalivero, the housed in the inn. While in it they maintained close to listen to the story.

"Okay, you all might be wondering who are we and why we are here am I correct?"- asked one of the children

"Yes"- everybody responded. Kraden was very excited. He wished to learn where they came from. Piers was also excited. Up to this time the only ancient civilization in the world were the Lemurians. As they came down the lighthouse, Felix had explained to Piers about the Alchemic Beings.

"Okay. My name is Ian. Beside me is my brother Marcus. He's Max and the one over there with the angry face is Athurn. This maybe hard to believe but the truth is were light warriors"- said Ian. As he said this everybody looked at the 4 children.

"I thought Light warriors died in the war against the Alchemic Beings"- said Garet

"An d I thought you were stupid"- said Athurn

"What's that suppose to mean?"- Garet snapped

"Some light warriors survive due to the wings in their boats. Kind of like the wings in the Lemurian boats. The wings we created however were less heavy and we could safely reach the bottom of Gaia Falls"- said Marcus

"I thought Gaia Falls was bottomless"- said Ivan

"Oh it has a bottom. Yet it's not easy to reach. Our race spent nearly a year trying to reach the bottom"- said Max

"Okay your story has a ring. But I still don't know what you're doing here?"- said Isaac

"What I'm about to tell you is going to be very shocking. When we finally reached the bottom of Gaia Falls we saw how the Alchemic Beings had also managed to survive. They escaped and for a time there was peace. Soon the Alchemic Beings wanted revenge. Yet since they had limited amounts of warriors and we had an upper hand they didn't dare have war. Their king decided to maintain peace. He wished to create a way in which both civilizations would stop the war. The deal was made and both civilizations were at peace. As a sign of this peace we created a lighthouse to destroy all those who tried waging war. However when Alchemy was sealed the power of the Lighthouse was also sealed. Its beacon shined no more. A group of renegade Alchemic Beings decided that this was a great opportunity to wage war. This group didn't uphold the peace. This same group one day attacked and killed the Alchemic Being's King. The leader of that group was made king and his first order was to attack and kill the Light warriors and any Alchemic Being who still maintained peace with them. As it came war was upon us again. Have you people heard of the Wise One?"- said Ian

"Yeah, he was the one who gave us the light powers"- said Felix

"You're all pathetic. Your so called wise one is really the Alchemic Being king who killed the other king. And what he gave you doesn't even get close to light powers. That's just some powers he created to make us think it was a Light warrior and we wouldn't want to come up here. On the other hand when you summoned both summoned that light aura. No that was light powers"- said Arthurn

"That was what made us come here. Normally we would've just sent one but since we heard about Matt we decided to come together"- said Ian

"Mind telling us about Matt?"- asked Jenna

"Matt was a dark general in the age of war. He didn't want to die so he joined their ranks. There were many more like him. Understand please, we just want to help them. We want peace to rule again. We want to help this world, our world and the alchemic beings. And for that we need your help"- said Ian

"We'll help you"- said Felix

"Thank you. Now we must leave, his next destination is Jupiter lighthouse"- said Ian. They sat out. Lucky for them Piers had come because they wouldn't have been able to reach Jupiter lighthouse. So they left for Piers ship. As they reached Piers ship Isaac thought about how Matt was lost and all he wanted to do was to save his people. And the so called Wise One was using him. He only had one thing in his mind right now… he wanted revenge for everything they did to those poor innocent warriors. Sheba noticed how Ian and his brothers all had the same pendant. She wondered what it meant. It was a golden sword and behind it laid a Golden Sun. She only recognized the Golden Sun

Author's notes

You all might be wondering why the heck is the Wise One evil. Well I hate him. He never let me passed the game with his stupid Doom Dragon. This is called revenge. Yeah the chappie is really short, Sorry. I promise to make a longer chapter next time. Please give thoughts on the brothers. Thanks for reading


	20. Contigo: Portal Of Light

Author's Notes

I'm really sorry to have let you all in suspense. I've been playing Ragnarok Online and haven't been updating much. But finally I'm updating. Thanks to those who've waited patiently. Okay now onto to the story

Contigo: Portal of Light

As they sailed to Contigo, our heroes were having a little problem in friendship. Athurn wasn't the friendly kind and Isaac was having his doubts about them. Felix however felt trust on them so he also trusted them. Over the voyage the only thing they wanted was to find Matt.

"You think we should tell them Ian?"- said Athurn

"It's more likely we should. Yet I sense that some of them don't trust us"- said Ian. Isaac was eavesdropping to see what he could learn. He then was knocked down by an attack made by Athurn.

"Why were you eavesdropping?"- asked Athurn choking Isaac

"Athurn stop!"- said Ian

"Tell me"- said Athurn

"Spi…Spi…Spire!"- screamed Isaac. A spire fell on Athurn. As he was getting, up Ian paralyzed him.

"I'm very sorry. My brother tends to exaggerate"- said Ian

"So I see"- said Isaac

"But why were you eavesdropping?"-

"I don't trust you okay. After what happened with Matt it's hard to trust you"-

"You needn't worry. We are Light warriors. Betraying you would be dishonor to us"-

"So what were you saying?"- asked Isaac. Ian looked down

"Will you trust me?"- Ian asked. Isaac nodded

"Close to the Jupiter lighthouse is a village called Contigo. Have you heard of it?"-

"Yeah"-

"That village is what we call a PTL, Portal To Light. Yet to enter the portal you must be a Light warrior. You and your friend used light psyenergy when you were in Tolbi. Perhaps you can cross the portal. We wanted you to hear from our king the true story of us"-

"Then let's do it"-

"It's not that simple. If you aren't a Light warrior you could be killed when crossing the Portal. Plus there's also the problem that if we do cross we could be ambushed by the enemy"-

"We can do it. And if we do get ambushed we'll just fight our way out"- said Isaac. Ian smiled. Now they were about too reach the eastern ocean. Upon reaching the Eastern Ocean they were attacked by monsters. Yet they had never seen them before. They were sea serpents. Yet they were a dark purple colored. As Isaac and Ian quickly raced to the deck Athurn's paralysis was wearing out.

"What is that? - asked Felix

"Great, we've faced dark knights, dark warriors, manticore, and even dark thieves and now we have to fight a dark snake. What's next?"- said Isaac frustrated

"Ian! Come on we need to combine the necklace"- said Max

"We need…"- said Ian but he was interrupted by Athurn

"Calm down bro, I'm here"- said Athurn

"Okay"- said Marcus. Sheba was close by and noticed how they combined their necklaces and created a new necklace. The light of the necklace made the darkness in the serpents disappear. This gave the opportunity to attack them. Isaac and Felix casted "Mother Gaia" and destroyed the serpents.

"I want a necklace like that one"- said Garet

"This isn't a normal necklace it's a light neck… ahhh"- said Athurn. He screamed as he was constricted by a serpent and was starting to sink. Isaac ran as fast as he could in time to slice the serpent up and save Athurn.

"You saved me"-said Athurn

"I hope you trust me now"- said Isaac. Athurn got up a shook hands with Isaac

"I owe you my life. The least I can offer is my trust"- said Athurn. As they got up, Ian started explaining to everyone about the PTL and their power.

"So you want us to cross this portal and meet your king?"- said Felix

"Oh this will be great. I shall get my books right away"- said Kraden

"I'm sorry Kraden you can't come"- said Ian. Kraden fainted.

"I think we shouldn't have told you that"- said Marcus

"The suspense killed him. I'll take him to a room"- said Jenna. They agreed on taking the portal. Around nightfall, Isaac took Mia to a desolate part of the boat.

"Why are we here Isaac?"- asked Mia

"Mia I want… I want to marry you when this whole trip is over"- said Isaac. Mia smiled from cheek to cheek and accepted. Yet their heart warming scene was ruined as the boat shook and made Mia fall in the water.

"Mia!"- screamed Isaac. As he was about to jump he saw how the ocean was full of the same water that the thief had drunk. He also saw how Mia increased in size. He thought he was dreaming. He couldn't believe it. As everybody saw how Mia had grown in size they were scared. Felix didn't wish to attack her. Isaac was trying to reason with Mia.

"Mia, Mia please answer me"- said Isaac. Mia attacked him. Isaac fell from the deck all the way down to the black orb room. The brothers now didn't dare use their power.

"There has to be a way to save her"- said Felix trying to carry Isaac to a room.

"We can only destroy the darkness but since she is inside the water this would be pointless"- said Ian

"Then what do you suggest we do?"-

"Maybe if we pour light water in the ocean we could stop her and save her"- said Max

"Great idea Max"- said Ian. He returned to his room and got a bottle full of a gold colored fluid. He ran up to the deck and started pouring it in the ocean. As she saw this Mia attacks Ian. Felix blocked her attack and saved him. Now Felix was distracting Mia as Ian was pouring the water. Soon Max, Marcus, and Athurn joined in and helped Felix. The water spread fast and as it reached Mia's feet it started taking effect. Mia started returning to her normal self. Felix jumped and grabbed her. He then fell in the water. Ian made the boat stop and Felix climbed back on. As dawn came they continued their voyage. Isaac was in the care of Sheba and Jenna. Mia never left his side. As they reached the docks they headed quickly to Contigo.

"We'll rest here today. We'll activate the portal tomorrow"- said Ian. They all agreed and spent the night on the Contigo Inn. Meanwhile, in the dark world of the Alchemic beings.

"So they want to return. Hunter!"-

"Yes sir"- said the man who now appeared in the room

"I wish for you to give our visitors tomorrow a warm welcome"- said the a man sitting on a throne.

-"As you wish milord"- said Hunter and he disappeared.

Author's Notes

Again freaky people. You'll find out who the are next time on Light and Dark. Until then please review on my story.


	21. The Hunt through Light Forest

Author's Notes

I'm seriously sorry for the delay my readers. I've been caught up playing a game and stopped paying attention to the computer. I promise to make it up with this incredible chappie. Oh and also the IsaacMia scene was a bit clichéd in last chapter. Please try to bear it for now. It's just that they make such a great couple.

The Hunt through Light Forest

After a well deserved rest, Isaac and Felix had equipped for danger. They both had they're trusty swords. They had what appeared to be a really heavy yet resistant armor. Yet Isaac's was different from Felix's. Ian showed Felix to the bottom of the crater close to Contigo. Once there, Felix hugged Jenna. Mia was still recovering in the inn. Isaac thought about telling Garet what he was going to say to Mia but he hesitated. He thought that if he told Garet he would get angry. So he wrote a letter and told Piers to give it to her.

-"So what's it about Isaac?"- asked the curious Piers

-"None of your business. Look just give it to Mia. And don't you dare open it"- said Isaac

-"Okay, calm down I'm not going to open it"- said Piers. The light brothers then got out a glowing crystal.

-"You guys have a load of yellow stuff"- said Garet

-"Oh I don't know maybe it's because were Light warriors"- said Athurn sarcastically

-"Enough!"- said Ian. He placed the crystal on the floor. It immediately started glowing. Soon it started levitating. Streaks of Light shined out from it. It then opened a portal (Once again a yellow one)

-"Are you ready?"- asked Ian. Felix and Isaac nodded

-"You know you could die if you cross. Do you still want to cross?"- Marcus asked. Again Isaac and Felix nodded

-"Very well then"- said Ian stepping into the Portal. They all followed.

-"Piers be sure to give Mia that letter. And don't read it"- said Isaac before leaving. He then jumped into the portal. As he crossed the portal many blinding lights attracted his attention. He saw how they all surrounded him. He then fell into the end of Gaia Falls. He saw how Ian and the others had already reached the place. Felix was as surprised as Isaac.

-"Where are we?"- Isaac asked

-"Light forest. But something isn't right… I can't put my finger on it yet though"- said Athurn

-"I sense the presence of an Alchemic Being close by"- said Max

-"You can sense Alchemic Beings?"- said Felix

-"Yeah, he's special. Who is it Max?"- asked Ian

-"…No… It's Hunter"- said Max. The brothers gasped

-"Hunter?"- said Isaac

-"Don't tell me. He specializes in hunting right"- said Felix

-"Jackpot"- said a mysterious voice from the woods.

-"Show yourself coward!"- Athurn screamed at the woods

-"A skilled hunter needs not to show his identity"- the woods said

-"He's using camouflage"- said Athurn

-"Max try and tell me exactly where he is"- said Ian

-"Okay"- said Max. He closed his eyes.

-"Hmm… There!"- said Max. Immediately Ian blasted a nearby tree. He managed to hit him but not finish him.

-"Amazing, I must congratulate you Max. Your detecting skills have improved in these past few years"- said Hunter. He then jumped onto a tree and left jumping on branches.

-"What do we do?"- asked Isaac

-"We need to separate, otherwise we're just one easy target"- said Marcus

-"And separate we're just 6 easy targets. We need to stick together"- said Max

-"Why not go in pairs?"- asked Athurn

-"Yeah, that's a great idea"- said Ian. They all agreed. Isaac and Felix separated too. The teams were Isaac and Athurn, Ian and Marcus, Felix and Max. They all agreed and separated. This made Hunter's job harder. They weren't alone. But they weren't united either. They each took a different route.

-"We'll meet at Light castle"- said Ian. They all agreed.

-"I just hope we can make it to Light castle"- said Max. Isaac and Athurn had become good friends so they pretty much had the others back. Max and Felix however weren't really friendly.

-"So that girl with the red hair on the boat you're sister huh?"- asked Max

-"Yeah"- said Felix

-"She's pretty hot. Please don't tell her"-

-"Mostly everybody falls for her"-

-"Yeah, she's really hot so technically I understand why"- said Max. Felix laughed.

-"Hey Max, what do you know about this Hunter?"-

-"Well not much, only that he's suppose to be the best hunter around. I also heard he specializes in man hunting. You needn't worry though. You and me can take him down"- said Ian. Felix was so caught up with Max's explanation he didn't notice a bear trap had been set and he stepped on it. This made Hunter appear.

-"I see you found my trap. It's pretty hard finding those things"- said Hunter

-"Really funny"- said Felix. He casted "Odyssey". This attack again harmed but didn't finish him. He opened the trap. Max cured his wound fast with a bit of Light water. They began to run away from Hunter.

-"You can run. But you can't hide. I will find you"- said Hunter jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

-"I don't think so"- said Max. He shot a laser from the palm of his hand which made the a tree branch Hunter had jumped on break. Hunter fell from at least 4 stories high. Yet not even this was strong enough to beat him.

-"What the hell are you made of?"- asked Felix

-"Alchemic beings are known to survive most attacks. Don't you read?"- asked Max

-"My history teacher didn't come that day"- said Felix. Hunter then pulled a crossbow from his back and started shooting Felix and Max. Dodging wasn't easy so they tried hiding behind a

tree. It worked for a while for soon the arrows pierced the tree. Max then blasted Hunter again with the same laser. Felix tried using Geode to attack Hunter but Hunter was way too fast. He attacked Max from behind knocking him to the ground. Felix tried curing Max but he was interrupted by Hunter who had attacked him from behind.

-"You can't win. Give up"- said Hunter

-"Never. I promised to come see the King of these lands"-

-"Fool. The king is dead"- said Hunter. Max didn't believe this but Hunter reassured him.

-"If I'm in this place there is a reason. The king died and his barrio faded" said Hunter. An evil grim had spread around his face. Along with it came a diabolical laugh. Felix stood up, angry at what he heard. He transformed into his light form. Hunter had feared this would happen.

-"You will pay for all the innocents whose lives you have taken"- said Felix. He pulled out his sword and in a blinking moment sliced Hunter.

-"I can't believe this… ah"- Hunters final words echoed through the forest. Max was amazed at Felix's transformation.

-"Awesome. I'm a full blooded Light warrior and don't have that much power"- said Max

-"Last time I did this I fell unconscious, can you tell me why?"- asked Felix

-"I think it was because up there, there's not much light element. Yet down here we're full of them. You'll be okay down here"- Max said. The continued to the castle in fears of what they would see

Author's Notes

Amazing huh? Felix transformed yet again. Well I hope this chapter saves up for lost times. Thanks for reading. And who knows maybe if I get some encouragement I'll write sooner than expected.


	22. Rafflia, Mistress of Plants

Author's Notes

Last time I got a review asking if English was my second language. I'll take the time too say that yes. My main language is Spanish although I can also speak English. I have those punctuation errors though. It can also be seen on one of my reviews by swordsman 1234. He speaks in Spanish and he's also bilingual. Hope that doesn't anger my reviewers.

Rafflia, Mistress of Plants

As Max and Felix reached the castle they were greeted by Ian and Marcus. However the news they had weren't good ones.

-"The castle was attacked"- Ian broke news to Max and Felix.

-"So it was true. Damn you Hunter"- said Max

-"We didn't run into him. What about you guys?"- asked Marcus

-"Oh yeah, Felix here taught him a lesson. He sliced him up in two. You guys were right, they can use light powers… At least Felix can"- explained Max

-"Amazing"- said Ian

-"Do you know why?"- asked Felix

-"Sorry Felix, that is a question I myself started don't know"- Ian replied

-"So where are Athurn and the other guy?"- asked Max

-"They're not here yet, I knew I should've gone with Athurn, I bet they're lost in the forest"- said Ian. Meanwhile Athurn and Isaac were very well lost in the Light Forest.

-"Hey are you sure this is the right way? I've seen that three 5 times now Athurn"- said Isaac

-"Don't worry, I'm sure it's this way, c'mon we're getting close"- said Athurn. Isaac followed him since he wasn't one to lead.

-"This is the perfect time to attack, go and bring them back… dead or alive"- said the Alchemic Being King.

-"As you wish, milord"- said a women. She then disappeared. Isaac was starting to get angry. He had seen the same tree almost 30 times now!

-"We're almost there"- said Athurn

-"For the love of Alchemy, we've been here 30 times now!"- said Isaac

-"How the hell do you know?"- asked Athurn

-"I marked the tree the first time we were here"- said Isaac pointing at a mark at the tree

-"Hmm…"-

-"Now what, we're lost, big time"- said Isaac

-"… I think we're close to the lake"- said Athurn

-"How can you tell? All I see are trees everywhere"-

-"I can smell the water, c'mon this way"- said Athurn. They walked for what seemed like hours and reached a clearing where, just like Athurn said, was a lake.

-"See, what I tell you?"- said Athurn. He then heard a splash. Isaac had dove in

-"Man this is great. I was seriously heated up"- said Isaac

-"Hey man you got your clothes wet"- said Athurn

-"Relax, they'll dry. I wasn't going to get in naked was I"-said Isaac.

-"Something isn't right"- said Athurn

-"My dear algae drown him"- said the voice of the women earlier. Immediately the algae beneath the river wrapped around Isaac's feet, trying to sink him.

-"What the hell…"- said Isaac being pulled under.

-"Isaac!"- Athurn jumped into the lake. Isaac was almost out of oxygen so he resorted to psyenergy. He cast "Quake Sphere". The tremors cause most of the algae to let go. He immediately swam to the surface. After gasping for air, Isaac was swimming as fast as he could to the lake side. Athurn created a mass energy underwater and blasted the algae with it. He also left for the lake side. Both of them reached the lake side, but they had no time to rest as the mysterious women tried attacking them with a mace. They managed to dodge.

-"Who are you?"- asked Isaac

-"I'm sensing a lot of energy from her, we better be careful"- said Athurn

-"My name is Rafflia, lieutenant of the Alchemic Being's army, and you will now have to take me and my dearest plants"- said Rafflia

-"Oh hell, you're a girl, I can't fight a girl"- said Isaac

-"You shouldn't underestimate her, and you shouldn't worry about her, you should worry about them"- said Athurn pointing at what looked like man eating plants.

-"These are my babies, they haven't been feed for a very long time, you two would make a good meal for them"- said Rafflia

-"I've killed millions of monsters, including a three headed dragon, and you want me to e scared of 5 measly plants? Pathetic really"- said Isaac. He pulled out his sword and dashed right at the plants. This proved ineffective however as he was knocked back by a strong whip from one of the plants.

-"Oh please, my plants are stronger than anything you've faced before, you won't stand a chance with physical attacks"-

-"She's right, we need psyenergy"- said Athurn. Again he created the mass energy and blasted the plants. It didn't hurt them as much as he thought it would.

-"Please, I was hoping a more challenging fight, but you guys are way to easy. I'll end this real quick"- said Rafflia. She lifted her and which made the roots of nearby trees to latch onto Isaac and Athurn.

-"Damn… No… there must be another way"- said Athurn

-"Athurn are you alright?"- asked Isaac

-"Hasn't he told you boy? When Athurn gets very angry he summons a dark energy he has deep inside. He can't control it, he becomes a half light half dark warrior. He cares for no one then, all he does is murder what made him angry"- said Rafflia

-"That can't be"- said Isaac

-"But it is. Why don't you tell him yourself Athurn?"- said Rafflia taunting him

-"It's true. As much as I hate to admit"- said Athurn

-"No, I can't believe that"- said Isaac

-"He told you himself. But enough, my goal is fulfilled. I shall be able to fight the great Athurn. The one who has killed millions"- said Rafflia an evil smirk creating in her face. Isaac had all he could hear from her and, just like Felix, transformed into his Light mode. The tree roots had burned as soon as he transformed.

-"I've had enough of you"- said Isaac

-"So I'll get to fight you. With your light energy, it shouldn't be too hard"- said Rafflia. As she did she made a tree move. The tree started attacking Isaac. Yet Isaac managed to dodge every single blow. He then pulled out his sword and sliced through the tree chopping it apart.

-"Im… Impossible, a sword can't slash through a tree like that, what are you?"- said Rafflia. Too amazed at seeing Isaac, she didn't notice how Athurn had managed to liberate himself from the tree roots as well. With incredible speed, Athurn attacked Rafflia.

-"Ugh… This can't be how it ends… ugh"- Rafflia said and she fell.

-"You can't kill a girl, but sure as hell I can"- said Athurn. Isaac returned to normal

-"So I see"-

-"C'mon we have to hurry, who knows how much time we have left 'till we reach the castle"- said Athurn

-"I just hope we go direct this time"- said Isaac. And they left the lake on route for the castle.

Author's Notes

Well another chapter. If you wish to know where I got the name Rafflia… well I kind of made it up. But it's good isn't it? Well see you next time.


	23. Memories Long Forgotten

Author's Notes

Been working on a new fan fiction so didn't update. But it faster than last time huh? The reason I can't get that fan fiction here is because it involves two games. My two favorite games: Golden Sun and Tales of Symphonia. Any info on where to put them (on the T.o.S section or Golden Sun section) will be appreciated. Well just wanted to see if anybody knows. On with the story

Memories Long Forgotten

When Isaac and Athurn finally reached the Light castle, they were also horrified, at least Athurn was. Isaac was now confused and frustrated.

-"So guys, was mom…"- Athurn said

-"We don't know… I don't even want to think about it"- Ian said. For the first time he had lost his cool.

-"Those damn bastards; they'll pay!"- said Athurn

-"Athurn!"- Ian said noticing how he was growing angry.

-"There's really no point in hiding it, Rafflia told me who he really was"- said Isaac. Everybody turned their attention at Isaac.

-"You two fought Rafflia?"- asked Ian

-"Yeah"- said Athurn cooling down

-"We won too"- added Isaac

-"Amazing, so you used light energy huh?"- asked Ian

-"Yep"-

-"Felix also used light energy, or as you call it, light psyenergy down here. He was stronger though"- said Max

-"Enough talk guys, I want to find mother, where is she?"- asked Athurn

-"Like I said Athurn, we don't know"- said Ian. Athurn punched a wall close by and managed to crack it open

-"Doesn't that hurt him?"- Felix whispered to Marcus

-"When he's like that he can break even a castle down"- Marcus replied

-"I want to find her NOW!"- snapped Athurn at his brother

-"So I suppose you have a plan huh? Or will you just go head on to attack the Alchemic Beings castle?"- Ian replied as calmly as he could

-"Dammit don't you want to rescue mom? Who knows whats going in that castle? Ian we have to go NOW!"- Athurn snapped again

-"Don't think you're the only one who's worried about her!"- Ian snapped back now totally losing his control

-"That's it! I'm going to that castle, with or without a plan. I AM going to rescue mom. And I'll do it alone if I have too"- said Athurn

-"You know that's stupid Athurn. Besides I'm the leader, I call the shots around here, that is our way"- said Ian

-"Well our way also states that I could fight you for leadership! Which is what I'm going to do, Ian I challenge you to a duel, whoever wins becomes leader"- said Athurn

-"Athurn you can't"-

-"Shut up Marcus"- snapped Athurn

-"I accept your challenge"-

-"Good, we'll follow our traditions, a race to the top of Courage mountain, whoever wins becomes leader, and that'll be me. We'll begin tomorrow at dawn. See you then"- said Athurn and he stormed off.

-"You think he'll be ok Ian?"- asked Max

-"I think Ian should worry more about his fight with him"- said Isaac

-"Don't worry about it, he tends to be like that, but I can't lose to him tomorrow"- said Ian

-"Why?"- asked Felix feeling like a child

-"Athurn is just too reckless. That's why the king didn't choose him to be leader. Amongst our people he was favorite to become leader. I rememberit like it was yesterday"- said Ian. He started to have flashbacks of these moments. Ian saw himself at a very crowded street with his brothers.

-"You coming Ian?"- asked Athurn

-"Yeah, I want to see you become leader Athurn"- Ian said

-"Thanks bro, c'mon Marcus and Max are going ahead"- said Athurn

-"Hey Athurn, are you taking me on my date tonight, once you become leader?"- asked a girl passing by Athurn's side

-"Sure, I guess"- said Athurn. The girl giggled and left

-"Athurn, how many dates do you have up until now?"- asked Ian

-"Around half a dozen, dunno why they choose me if we're exactly alike, c'mon Ian"- said Athurn. Ian knew exactly why they chose him. Ian wasn't what people could call leader material so they always counted on Athurn to be the leader. Ian followed his brother past many people until they reached light castle. It was a very big castle; people could say it was made from gold as the walls were so shiny. Many guards were seen around the castle, and as every castle it was surrounded by water where crocodiles were seen. All of this only to maintain protection for the king. Athurn and Ian catch up to their brothers who were about to go to the throne room. As they opened the doors for the throne room they saw the king. A very big man with a long white beard, he was wearing a long white cape with a symbol on it's back, the same symbol that Ian's necklace had, a golden sword with a golden sun behind it.

-"Ah my son's you have finally arrived"- said the king. Isaac interrupted Ian's story.

-"So you guys are all prince?"- asked Isaac

-"Yep"- said Marcus

-"Yes, our mother was the queen of the castle"- said Max

-"I'm not an idiot, I know how it works, ok continue"- said Isaac. Ian returned to his flashbacks.

-"Yeah, father are you choosing who's the leader today?"- asked Marcus

-"Yes Marcus, yes"- said the King

-"Athurn, you have a smudge on your check"- said the queen

-"I'm not a child anymore mother, I am a warrior"- said Athurn

-"Well spoken my son"- said the king. He ordered his guards to let his people enter for the feast. Many people entered, but almost nobody ate, everybody was waiting anxiously for the choosing of the new leader of they're army.

-"Ladies and Gentlemen"- said the king very loudly so that everybody would stop talking and listen

-"As you all know today I shall choose our kingdom's new leader. He who will wear the necklace of light, passed down from generation through generation"- said the king pulling out a necklace from a small box.

-"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for… Our new leader will be none other than my son… Ian!"- said the king. Everybody was surprised, but not as surprised as Ian was.

-"… Three cheers for my brother Ian"- said Athurn. Everybody cheered at Ian who was now known as Commander Ian by the people. The rumors of Athurn being leader disappeared from the kingdom and everybody talked about Ian now.

-"That's how I got this necklace"- said Ian finishing his story

-"What about your brothers?"- Felix asked

-"Yeah they both have the necklaces too"- said Isaac

-"Our father gave us these, it is proof of our royalty"- said Max

-"Yes, and they have hidden powers too, I just do not know how to awaken it"- said Ian

-"We'd better get some shut eye"- said Isaac. Everybody agreed. Meanwhile in the Alchemic Beings side

-"So a brotherly dispute… this sounds very interesting… Chaos"- said the dark Alchemic Being king

-"Yes, did you call?"- said Chaos, a strong dark warrior. He had muscles even in his muscles and was very dark.

-"How many times must I tell you to call me lord or milord"- said the King infuriated

-"Please… what will you do? Send one of dragon puppies to attack me? I've already murdered like 5 or 6 was it? I've killed so many that I've forgotten"- Chaos said with an mocking toe

-"Are you mocking me?"- The King now said even more furiously

-"Ah keep your pants on, I need a little work out so I'll do it"- said Chaos and he disappeared.

Author's Notes

Not much to say today so hope you liked it. Oh and any info that my reviewers can share about the above Author's Notes would be much appreciated. See you next time.


	24. A Chaotic Battle

Author's Notes

Thank you GoldenSunGeek, My crossover of T.o.S and Golden Sun has been posted. However it only has one chapter. I'll be working on other chapters later. Right now lets go to the story

A Chaotic Battle

As dawn approached, they were all reaching the mountain. A long the way Isaac held Max back for some time

-"Tell me, how this challenge consists Max?"- Isaac asked Max

-"They must race to the top of Mount. Courage. First one to the top gets a rest. If the loser of the race doesn't reach the top in an hour the winner of the race is declared leader. If by any reason the loser of the race reaches the top… they must fight"- said Max

-"You've got to be kidding me"-

-"Coloso, in your world, is nothing, compared to this"-

-"How do you know about Coloso?"-

-"We're not stupid Isaac, we know everything that happens up there"- Max said. They finally reached the base of Mount. Courage. Athurn was already there waiting.

-"I see you didn't chicken out"- Athurn said

-"Athurn… please reconsider, I don't wish to fight you"- said Ian

-"No, I will become leader, as I was suppose to become"-

-"But Athurn…"-

-"Enough, Marcus, you'll be the judge"- said Athurn

-"Alright. As you all know, the rules are as follow: 1) You mustn't use psyenergy to climb the mountain. Walk on your own strength. 2) If you fall of the mountain you must climb again"- said Marcus

-"Why?"- Isaac asked immediately

-"The challenge must be ended"- Ian said

-"As I was saying: 3) whoever reaches the top first must touch the bell. If the other one doesn't reach the top in one hour he loses. Those are the rules. Are you two ready?"- asked Marcus

-"Yes"- they both said

-"Very well then… Begin!"- said Marcus. They both left as fast as they could and started climbing the mountain.

-"What about us?"- Isaac asked

-"We must reach the top before them. To see who reaches the top first"- said Marcus

-"I'm on it"- said Felix. He summoned a stepping stone and got on it. The others got on as well. He made the stepping stone raise to the top. Meanwhile, Athurn was having easier time climbing the mountain than his brother.

-"You know I'll win. Why even try?"- Athurn asked him

-"Because I must"- said Ian. They both kept climbing the mountain. Athurn was now halfway to the top. This made him confident enough that he was winning. However the wind was strong in that part and almost threw him off the mountain. Staggering he continued t climb the mountain. Ian was facing no problems in climbing but he was having speed problems. As some time passed, Athurn finally reached the top. He touched the bell.

-"Ok. Athurn has made it. Now Ian has but one hour to reach up here"- said Marcus

-"He'll be here"- said Athurn sounding worried. Isaac sensed it, the brotherly feeling and care they had for each other. They wouldn't give up hope on one another. It wasn't long until Ian reached the top as well.

-"… I have made it"- Ian said panting

-"Good, it wouldn't have been a real challenge"- said Athurn

-"But I will not fight. You win Athurn, I don't want to fight you"- Ian said

-"What? That isn't how it goes, we must battle!"- said Athurn

-"Oh so sad, poor Ian feels pity for his brother. And young Athurn only wishes for a battle. Tell you what Athurn, how about I give it to you?"- said a voice out of nowhere. Chaos appeared from the sky all of a sudden.

-"Chaos!"- said Max

-"Ah dear children, I was sent to destroy you all. I'm going to enjoy this"- said Chaos

-"We'll see. I'll take care of you and return to my real opponent"- said Athurn

-"Please child. We don't have to fight you know. We could settle for a deal. You give me those two adepts and I'll leave you all be"- said Chaos pointing at Isaac and Felix

-"Not a chance"- said Athurn.

-"Then you leave me no choice…DIE!"- said Chaos. He drew his sword and dashed directly towards Athurn. Athurn was saved by Ian who managed to parry the attack.

-"Ian… thanks"- said Athurn

-"Don't thank me yet. I bet you were the one who attacked the castle huh Chaos?"- said Ian

-"You guessed it. I took everyone in the castle. A really nice treat really"-

-"You… you were the one who took mother away"- said Athurn growing angry

-"Yes, it was me. I felt pity for the woman so I let her live. I was also the one who gave Felix that dream also. Do you remember Felix? Your sister, poor girl, suffering… and when you woke up, you had harmed your friend, human minds are so easy to control"- said Chaos

-"I am not human. I am an adept, and you are going down!"- said Felix. His eyes started to glow bright yellow. He managed to transform.

-"Let me try"- said Isaac. He closed his eyes and thought of nothing more than to defeat Chaos. He also transformed into his light form

-"I see you learned how to transform… This will make things more interesting"- said Chaos. Again he dashed, this time towards Felix which jumped out of the way. Isaac tried slashing him but his slash was parried. Athurn jumped behind Chaos and tried to stab him. Again Chaos parried. Max and Marcus also tried to slash him but nothing.

-"Pathetic, all of you against only mean you haven't even touched me. And I'm just getting warmed up"- said Chaos. He didn't notice Ian behind him. Ian grabbed him in a nelson position.

-"Now guys, attack him now"- said Ian

-"Let me go you worthless brat"- said Chaos

-"The attack will hurt you too"- said Felix

-"Attack him now!"- Ian said. Felix drew his sword and, just like Chaos had done, dashed towards Chaos. He managed to wound Chaos and also harm Ian in the process.

-"… Argh… Damn you… I'll be back"- Chaos said, and he vanished.

-"No! Dammit"- said Athurn

-"Athurn c'mon, we need to get Ian back to the kingdom"- said Isaac

-"Alright"- said Athurn. They then started making their way back to the kingdom.


	25. The Anger of an Alchemic Being

Author's Notes

Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating. School is killer these days. It's pretty hard to write with so much homework. Well just wanted to clear this out for my readers

The Anger of an Alchemic Being

When they reached the castle, Marcus found a room where Ian was laid to rest from the fight. Around two hours passed and everyone was starting to get very worried. Finally Marcus came out of the room with a rather gloomy face.

-"What happened Marcus?"- Athurn asked alarmed. Marcus didn't answer. Athurn rushed in the room only to see Ian had healed his wounds

-"I can't believe it Athurn"- said Marcus laughing uncontrollably

-"Why you…"- said Athurn growing angry

-"Nice to see you well again Ian"- said Isaac

-"Thanks, what happened to Chaos guys? Did you kill him?"-Ian asked

-"Regretfully, no"- Felix replied

-"That damn son of a…"- Athurn said closing his punch

-"Can you tell us more about Chaos guys?"- Felix said. They four brothers looked down

-"… Chaos… he's the second in command leader of the Alchemic Beings. He enjoys to see the blood of his victims. You could say he's a psychopath. He kills only for the pleasure of hearing his victim's flesh rip apart"- Ian said

-"But we did wound him. Let's go to what's important here. Felix and Isaac transformed. Our mission is complete guys. Father will be proud"- said Max

-"Yes, the question is, can they transform again?"- said Ian

-"I remember growing truly angry at Chaos for mentioning that dream"- said Felix

-"Damn him. He's a real monster who's goal is to terrorize everyone, damn him"- Athurn kept saying.

Meanwhile back at Contigo, Piers had delivered Isaac's letter to Mia

-"He told me it was truly important that you received it"- said Piers

-"Thank you, Piers"- Mia said and Piers exited the room where Mia was. Mia read the letter:

_Hey Mia. If you're reading this then I'm obviously already in light place or whatever it's called. Listen Mia, I'm sorry for what happened to you. I truly am. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I promise to return soon. And don't worry, I'm going to save the world, I promise to come back alive._

_Love Isaac_

When she finished, Mia almost started to cry. At that moment, Jenna and Sheba entered the room

-"We heard you got a letter from Isaac, is it true?"- Jenna asked

-"Yes"- said Mia

-"What did it say?"- Sheba asked

-"Only that he would miss me, that's just like Isaac, I hope he's ok"- said Mia

-"Yeah, I'm worried about them too"- said Jenna

-"Felix…"- Sheba said silently. All of a sudden Garet burst in

-"Yo girls, trouble"- Garet said.

-"What is it?"- Jenna asked him

-"I think its Matt, can you fight Mia?"- Garet asked Mia.

-"Yes, lets go"- Mia said, getting up. They joined Ivan and Piers who were outside waiting for them. They hurried to the Jupiter lighthouse. When they reached Jupiter Lighthouse they saw Matt trying to blow his way into the Lighthouse.

-"Damned door, open!"- Matt said angrily

-"Give it up Matt, they only open for wind adepts"- Garet said triumphantly. Matt looked back

-"Then I guess I should ask lovely Sheba there to open this door"- said Matt

-"No you monster. You'll destroy Weyard, I refuse to help you, you… you… DEMON!"- snapped Sheba

-"You've hurt my feelings dear Sheba, all I wish is to save my world"- said Matt

-"That isn't true. You're doing this for yourself. You were afraid that some Alchemic King would kill you if you didn't join him an so you did join him. You're nothing but a coward who aban…"- said Garet but he cut off by a hard punch that landed on his face

-"You… you're going to die here you damn bastard!"- Matt said truly infuriated.

-"Bring it on coward!"- said Garet defiantly. He pulled out his sword and charged directly at Matt. Matt dodged and tried to attack Garet with his sword but he hit by a Tempest that Ivan used. Garet took this opportunity to attack him with Pyroclasm. The attacked worked but it wasn't enough. Matt dashed out of the fire and hit Garet. Garet's head hit a knocking him out. Jenna hurried to help Garet, Matt tried attacking her but both Mia and Piers used Glacier on him.

-"Garet… Garet wake up please"- said Jenna, one of her djinn appeared out of nowhere. It was spark

-"Lady Jenna quick use my power, I may be able to wake him up"- said Spark jumping around Garet's elbow

-"Alright… Spark I summon thy powers!"- said Mia. Spark's physical form disappeared and was replaced by his spiritual form that managed to revive Garet

-"Garet, you're ok"- said Jenna happily

-"It… takes more than some… amateur and his tricks to… take me down"- said Garet. He and Jenna hugged each other.

-"So touching"- said Matt appearing out of nowhere. He unsheathed his sword and almost beheaded Garet and Jenna, had it not been for them ducking. Matt then dashed towards Sheba.

-"Ah!"- Sheba screamed but she was too late as Matt had caught her and jumped at least four stories high with her. He landed on the trap bridge that Mia and Garet almost fell of once.

-"No! We must climb the lighthouse"- Garet said. Everyone agreed and they started climbing the lighthouse in hopes of saving Sheba.

Author's Notes

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking of trying out the Felix x Sheba pairing. Tell me what you guys think of it.


	26. Windy Friendship

Author's Notes

Well its really hard to write nowadays, considering that I have school and that I'm working with 3 stories at the same time! On the positive side however I plan on making this a romantic chappie. Comments on romance and clicheness shall be accepted, so comments shall be accepted, just no flames. Going to the chappie. Note: Been reading some Sheba X Felix fics… it's a good pairing but… just a bit strange. Felix is 3 years older than Sheba, how can they make a pairing? Sorry to those who like these pairings but it just wouldn't add up. I will however put a little bit of it, but It'll change pretty fast.

Windy Friendship

As they struggled to climb as fast as they could, Ivan could only worry about Sheba.

-"Ivan, are you ok?"- Piers asked Ivan as they hurried towards the top

-"Piers… Sheba…"- started Ivan but he was cut off by Garet

-"Ok guys, here's the plan: We'll split into two teams, Ivan: You and Piers go together. I'll got with Mia and Jenna"- said Garet

-"You just want to go with the girls Garet"- said Piers. Mia and Jenna couldn't help but giggle. Garet blushed deep red

-"That's seriously low Piers. I have to protect these young woman and…"- said Garet but he was cut off by Piers

-"Whatever loveshot. Ivan and I will climb the lighthouse, you and the girls wait below and if you see him, attack him with all you got"- said Piers, Garet blushed again but agreed. He started to descend from the lighthouse with the girls.

-"Yo Garet, behave yourself around those fine ladies! Ivan where was I? Ah yes, is something the matter?"- asked Piers. Ivan looked down

-"Its Sheba. I'm worried about her Piers… that monster could harm her…"- said Ivan

-"Ah young love, if I weren't… well never mind. We will save her Ivan, I promise you this"- said Piers

-"…Thanks"-

-"Not a problem, now let us hurry, the top is close by"- said Piers. Again they started climbing the lighthouse.

Meanwhile back at the light world, Ian had made a full recovery on his body. Athurn and Felix were practicing outside with they're swords. Marcus had gone out to get some healing herbs just in case, Max was watching the sky and Isaac was sleeping on the floor. Isaac had dreamed about seeing Mia hurt, he now feared so much it was hard for him to sleep at nights. This time however he managed to catch his sleep.

-"Another round Felix?"- Athurn asked Felix

-"Ok, Its tied 4 – 4"- said Felix

-"Whoever reaches 10 wins"- said Athurn. Felix agreed and they resumed they're practices. Once or twice they're attack would splash and hit Isaac, waking him up. Other times it hits Max making him really angry. But as some time passed they were tied 9- 9. They were so good that it was hard to pick a winner.

-"Ok last round, winner take all"- said Athurn

-"Alright"- said Felix. As they were about to begin Marcus returned in a hurry and anxious.

-"Marcus, what's going on? Are you ok?"- Max asked Marcus as soon as Marcus halted

-"Its Chaos, he's coming. And he isn't alone, there has to be around 10,000 Alchemic Beings with him"- said Marcus panting

-"What? We have to leave"- said Max

-"Hell no, were going to fight them"- said Athurn immediately

-"Athurn have you even been listening? There's more than a 1000 of them. Not even you can take them down. We have to escape somewhere safe"- said Max

-"There's no where to hide. I know we can take them…"- said Athurn but he was cut off by Ian

-"There's no chance of us winning Athurn. We have to leave. As for our escape route, well I'll explain once we get to the Throne room. Lets go"- said Ian

-"Isaac! Wake up, we have to leave"- said Felix shaking Isaac intensely

-"Five more minutes…"- said Isaac

-"Wake up NOW!"- screamed Athurn appearing on Felix's side

-"Ah! Don't do that man. I'm awake what's up?"-

-"No time to explain, follow us"- said Felix. Isaac reluctantly followed them. They reached the Throne room in mere seconds.

-"Well, what are we going to do here?"- asked Athurn

-"Do me a favor Athurn, slash the throne in half"- said Ian

-"Ok, but if father gets angry it'll be your fault"- said Athurn as he unsheathed his sword. He ran fast and with one swipe sliced the throne in half just like Ian wanted. Below the throne was a trap door.

-"What the… that wasn't there before"- said Athurn

-"This leads to the castle's catacombs… it can take us directly to the Alchemic Being's castle but…"- said Ian

-"This was here and we never used it! This could've won the war years ago. Do the AB know about this?"- asked Athurn

-"No… but these catacombs are Very, very dangerous. They are filled with evil monsters and sirens. Father said to use it only in an emergency, this counts as one"- said Ian. He opened the trap door. It lead to what seemed like an underground swamp. It was very damp and it stank also.

-"Are these catacombs or a jungle?"- asked Isaac

-"Mostly a swamp, we have no options however"- said Ian. They all knew this was true. Without wasting anymore time the all jumped into the underground catacombs.

Finally Piers and Ivan managed to make it to the top of the lighthouse. Here they saw Matt chocking Sheba on the edge of the lighthouse.

-"Matt! Let her go!"- said Piers

-"Heh, I would but… it looks like a loooooooong way down, but if you insist"- said Matt

-"No, wait. Perhaps we can make a deal"- said Piers

-"I'm listening"-

-"Give Sheba back to us and I shall fight you alone"- said Piers

-"Piers what are you saying? You…-"

-"Be quiet Ivan, you tend to Sheba's injuries. Let me deal with him"-

-"But…"-

-"Alright, sounds like a fair trade, I'll win though, you can't beat me, no one can"- said Matt. He threw Sheba over to Piers and Ivan.

-"Sheba! Please be ok"- said Ivan trying to fell her pulse

-"Dew, come forth"- said Piers

-"Yes, master?"- said the little Djinni Dew as he appeared out of nowhere

-"I wish for you to heal Sheba"- said Piers

-"Very well master"- said Dew and just like Sparks he managed to revive Sheba.

-"ugh… Ivan… Did Felix… ugh… return?"- asked Sheba, Ivan's heart almost broke apart. To know that the girl he loved was in love with someone else. A tear came down his cheek.

-"Are… you ok?"- asked Sheba

-"How… can you love Felix…"- said Ivan

-"I just…"- said Sheba but she was cut off

-"Sheba I love. I can't help to feel angry and frustrated by hearing this… Sheba I love you way too much. Please Sheba… I know I can be as good as a man as Felix will ever be. I know that I can be a great friend and more to you. How can you love Felix… but not love me? How can you love someone… that is older than you and not love someone who's your same age? Your way too beautiful to lose you to someone Sheba"- said Ivan. Tears came down his face, Sheba couldn't believe what she was hearing, and without any warning she embraced Ivan. Ivan also embraced her. This made something change in Matt

-"No… How can this be? She's dead, I can't remember her anymore, she's dead, she's dead, she's dead"- said Matt over and over again

-"Wha… what are you saying? Are you ok? Matt!"- said Piers looking at him. However Matt just jumped of the lighthouse and disappeared from sight.

-"What happened… it was as if seeing Ivan and Sheba hug each other… made him remember someone… that's it! Of course why didn't I see it before?"- said Piers

-"What didn't you see Piers?"- asked Ivan finally letting go of Sheba

-"Let us regroup, I shall explain later"- said Piers and they jumped on the elevator to regroup with Garet and the girls

Author's Notes

Yes, it was so clichéd it makes you cry. Still tell me what you think of it. Thank you for reading another chapter of Light and Dark. See you soon… I hope.


	27. Matt's Change of Heart

Author's Notes

Sorry everyone. I just haven't been writing for some time and I wanted this chapter to be amazing but I didn't went as great as I thought it would be sigh. But I promise next chappie will be awesome. So lets not keep you guys waiting, bring on the chapter

Matt's Change of Heart

As they returned to the village, Garet and the others were wondering: what could Piers have meant? As he always gets, Garet got anxious

-"How much more 'till we reach to the village?"- Garet finally asked

-"Not much farther… why are you asking Garet? We've been there many times"- said Piers

-"He's anxious again. Isn't he cute when he's like that?"- said Jenna hugging one of Garet's arms. Garet smiled at her. Piers was a little sad. He saw how Isaac and Mia loved each other; how Garet and Jenna flirted around and how Sheba and Ivan hold hands. He soon remembered that he and Felix were the only ones who didn't have a love one. He looked at the sky and said to himself

-"Is there somebody out there for me?"- he looked down scared that Sheba or Ivan would read his thoughts. But he remembered shortly after that he had found a way to hide his thoughts from Mind read. That is why neither Ivan nor Sheba could read his mind in the lighthouse. He then returned to his fantasies. He remembered how his mother had been the only one who ever loved him. Somehow, someway he wished to bring her back

-"Yo Piers, you ok?"- Garet snapped him back to reality. They had reached the outskirts of the village. They entered to what had been Ivan's house a long time ago.

-"Do we have to come here?"- asked Ivan

-"Hey the place is free. And its not as if you remember when you lived here right?"- said Garet

-"That's what pains me… I want to remember but… I never can"-

-"Try to hang on, we need to save what little money we have and I want privacy in this conversation. The inn will probably be full of people and I want a nice place to rest not the wild"- explained Piers to Ivan. Ivan replied with a nod

-"Ok not that that's settled, what was it you were going to tell us that you just couldn't tell us up there?"- asked Garet. Piers gave a little sigh

-"Very well Garet let me explain. Did you notice how Matt acted at the sight of Ivan and Sheba?"- asked Piers

-"Yeah Piers, I wasn't even up there, then all of a sudden you show up rushing me to the village because you had something very important to tell us. But don't worry Piers I noticed"- said Garet sarcastically. Everybody gave a little laugh, even Piers laughed

-"He acted as if me and Sheba hugging was burning him or harmful to him"- said Ivan

-"He must be loveophobic or something"- said Garet. Again everybody laughed

-"Not exactly Garet but nice guess, he seemed to have had some sort of memory or something, don't you guys agree?"- said Piers

-"So wait let me get this straight, you think that he had a memory? You mean like a childhood memory?"- asked Jenna

-"Exactly, perhaps if we try to reason with him he might, talk, let him become our… well your friend once again"- said Piers

-"Why ours?"- asked Garet

-"Piers wasn't at the beginning when we met Matt, remember? So technically he wasn't Matt's friend"- said Ivan

-"Anyways I may have a plan to reason with him"- said Piers

-"Well I'd love to stay around and chat it here but we don't have much time… he's coming and fast"- said Garet

-"Yes I can sense him too; I wonder where he ran off to?"- said Piers

-"Probably back to Angara, where ever he was we better be careful"- replied Mia

Meanwhile back in Light World, Isaac was having a hard time crossing the swamp. Unlike Felix who knew exactly where to step in the deep and sinking waters

-"Howe the hell can you cross this place so easily Felix?"- asked Isaac

-"Back when it was Me, Jenna, Sheba, Piers and Kraden (Who was left for safety in the boat, poor guy almost smacked us in the head with a book when we told him he couldn't come) we crossed a swamp to reach Flower. It's all a matter of where you step, Isaac, see those bubbles? Stand there"- said Felix

-"So that's how you guys found flower, ok lets see"- said Isaac. He started crossing the swamp and ended up starting to sink. When he finally reached the bubbles he had resurfaced.

-"You two ok? You're going pretty slowly?"- said Athurn giving a little grin

-"Yeah we're ok, watch out you don't sink Athurn"- said Isaac

-"Oh damn…this place is disgusting… are you guys sure this is the only way?"- said Max

-"Would you rather go back and have a round with the Alchemics?"- asked Ian

-"Damn… what the crap… um… guys I think I stepped on something really scaly"- said Max

-"You're imagining things, Max, keep moving"- said Marcus. All of a sudden a giant frog appeared out of nowhere. He spat a giant blue bubble.

-"What the hell is that?"- asked Athurn

-"I think that's what you stepped on Max"- said Isaac patting him on the back

-"Be careful, we don't know if it's hostile"- said Ian

-"Only one way to find out"- said Athurn pulling out his sword. He poked the blue bubble with it. This made the bubble pop releasing a very smelly stench.

-"What the f is that? Damn it stinks!"- screamed Athurn swinging his blade while trying to hold onto his nose. He accidentally slashed the frog. The frog shriek and got very angry. At an amazing speed it spat its tongue at Athurn. Felix got in the nick of time and sliced the tongue with one strong slash. However it grew again.

-"Damn, what is that thing?"- asked Felix angry

-"That's a Stinky Frog that's what it is"- said Athurn

-"Good a new creature and Athurn baptized it with the name Stinky Frog"- said Marcus

-"Felix, Isaac you guys go on ahead. We'll deal with this monster"- said Ian

-"We can't just leave you guys"- said Isaac

-"Just go!"- screamed Athurn. Felix and Isaac agreed and they left.

Back with Piers and the others

-"Ok let me review the plan: You want me to act as bait and stand in the center of that ring. When both me and Matt are on the center Ivan will throw me the Teleport Lapis and I have you'll appear out of nowhere and teleport all three of us. Am I right?"- said Garet

-"That's what you have to do"- said Piers

-"And not a minute too soon"- said Garet. Matt had arrived

-"I'll kill you all this time!"- said Matt, eyes glowing with wrath, Piers had hidden himself on the back of a house close by. The people watched Matt, everybody was scared.

-"Hey Matt you won't want to kill me man. It just so happens I'm here to help you"- said Garet grinning

-"Keep your helps to yourselves. Die!"- said Matt thrusting. Garet barely dodged. Matt quickly followed up with another thrust. Garet had jumped on the circle and the trap was set. Ivan threw the Teleport Lapis and Piers ran as fast as he could. Matt almost killed Garet, but luckily Piers had teleported them. He also managed to parry Matt's thrust.

-"Where am I?"- asked Matt angry and nervous. It was the first time Piers had ever seen him like that

-"You're in a temple. Try to remain calm Matt"- said Piers

-" Remain calm? I must complete my mission and I've been delayed by my memories"- said Matt. They were right after all, Matt had memories concerning love.

-" Matt… my mother… she died. I was devastated when I heard this news. However Felix and my friends didn't give up on me. They helped me, and we became a family. Perhaps you would like to talk about how you feel?"- asked Piers

-"… Before the ongoing war… I was happy. I had a family. My brother however destroyed all this. He joined the Renegade Alchemic Beings. And as a first mission he was told to kill his family. And so he did. He didn't kill me though. Said I had special abilities that sat me aside from our parents. I tried reasoning with him but he didn't want to talk under his real name. He said to refer to him as Chaos. I was destroyed. You all know what happened next"- Matt said

-"Matt how about we become friends. Then you will help us save the world and we will get your brother"- said Piers stretching out his hand

-"Yeah, we'll cut him down"- said Garet. Matt hesitated for a moment but soon after he shock hands.

-"Alright lets make our way back to Contigo"- said Piers. When they returned to the house Garet was amazed at how Piers handled Matt

-"You were awesome. Man you were like a psycho doctor or something"- said Garet

-"Hmm… how about psychiatrist? Does it sound good?"- asked Piers

-"Even better"- said Garet laughing a little

-"Yes… perhaps in the future there will be doctors like that"- said Piers looking at the sky. For a moment he caught a glimpse of his mother in the clouds. He merely smiled which he believes she smiled back.

Meanwhile, Isaac and Felix had reached a staircase

-"Awesome. Our ticket out of here"- said Isaac. He began climbing the staircase. When he reached the top he pushed the heavy top of only to find himself face-to-face with Chaos

-"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A pair of idiots as I see. Welcome to my master's castle. I've got a score to settle with you two"- said Chaos

-"We really don't have time for weaklings Chaos. Run along to collect flowers"- said Isaac. Felix nodded in agreement

-"We'll see who's the weakling little punk"- said Chaos pulling his blade out

-"Isaac I'll deal with him. Go on ahead"- said Felix

-"Alright. Good luck man"- said Isaac

-"Same to you"-said Felix

-"You're a fool Felix. You can't defeat me alone"- said Chaos mockingly

-"We'll just see about that"- said Felix.

Author's Notes

I know it wasn't the best chapter but I promise next chapter will be much better. Scouts honor! Wait I'm not a scout… whatever see you next time


	28. The Sacrifice of a Warrior

The Sacrifice of a Warrior

Felix and Chaos stood there, looking at each other, not one moved to draw their swords. They seemed to be statues. Chaos then spoke

-"If you're trying to wait for those four brothers then you're wasting your time, they aren't coming. I made sure of this"-

-"Don't worry I wasn't waiting for them"- said Felix. Finally he pulled out his sword, as did Chaos. Chaos was the first one to attack by actually running straight forward for a thrust. Felix side-stepped out of the way and went for a thrust of his own, though Chaos deflected it. He then attempted a left slash, which Felix parried. Chaos started to swing his sword uncontrollably making Felix back away while parrying most of them. Chaos then went for a horizontal slash it almost got Felix but he managed to put his sword in the way just in time. Now the two of them were looking at each other, none happy about it.

-"Impressive, haven't used light energy and you've actually been able to fight up to me"-

-"Yeah, well it just shows how strong you are"-

-"You think this is my complete strength? Fool"- said Chaos. Felix looked at him puzzled, they were evenly matched and surely that was all he had. However if he was telling the truth then he would be in big problems. He was thinking so much he didn't notice Chaos pulling out three claws from his gauntlet. Felix barely dodged, and the attack did its toll on him. He had received a direct slash into the ribs section, blood was dripping from the injury. Chaos grabbed Felix by his neck.

-"Look at you, a wounded animal can't defend itself from predators, and I've just become the predator"- said Chaos

-"Maybe so, but a wounded animal can always fight to the bitter end!"- said Felix. He cast "Spire". The attack got Chaos, and it did its toll on him. Chaos had been brought down to his knees. Felix didn't waste time and followed up with multiple spires finishing with a Clay Spire. The attacks took their toll on Chaos.

-"Damn you Felix, that's it!"- said Chaos, a dark aura began to surround him. The wind began to spiral around him and he was soon engulfed in a Dark Tornado.

-"What the hell?"- said Felix. The tornado kept blowing, strong and unstoppable. And just as it was made it disappeared, leaving a stronger and fiercer Chaos. Chaos was covered with what seemed like a purple armor.

-"What do you think Felix?"- asked Chaos

-"I think you look pathetic"- said Felix

-"Haven't you ever seen this material... Oh right, your not from around here. Ok I'll fill you in; this is the famous Chaos stone. A rock which sealed inside holds deadly powers, and when unleashed gives them to whomever unleashed it. This stone is unbreakable, not even your light powers will be able to break it. Furthermore your attacks won't even flinch me, I doubt you have a chance of winning so tell you what, give up and surrender yourself to us and I'll spare you"- said Chaos

-"I'll take you down even if I have to die trying!"- said Felix

-"You heroes always say the same. Alright, prepare to die!"- said Chaos as he disappeared from view. He appeared on Felix's back and punched him right in the back. This had made more than just hurt, he could tell there was something broken.

-"Did I forget to mention that the armor gives a boost to my powers?"- said Chaos laughing

-"You might have mentioned it, but I wasn't paying attention"- said Felix slowly getting up

-"Pathetic and I'd have thought you'd be a worthy opponent"- said Chaos

-"Don't worry I'll take you down"- said Felix, he began concentrating his energy in attempts to transform into his light form. However the more he tried, the less he could transform

-"That won't work down here"- said Chaos grinning maniacally

-"What?"- said Felix

-"The light of the sun is what made you transform in that mountain. But since the rays of the sun don't get down here you won't be able to transform unless you pull out the move you made back at that village"- said Chaos

-"Then lets take our fight outside shall we?"- said Felix he cast "Grand Gaia". The made a great hole in the center of both Felix and Chaos which closed in a little while. The sun's rays had reached their destination. Chaos gave and applause to Felix

-"Impressive Felix, quick thinking there, but if you think you'll be reaching this light then your very wrong!"- said Chaos. He made his same move again this time grabbing Felix by the arm and throwing him against a wall. Felix once again slowly got up, this time staggering when rising. Chaos didn't waste time in following up with another attack, this time chocking Felix and throwing him against the wall, almost breaking the wall completely. He approached Felix and grabbed him by the hair

-"What's the matter Felix? Lost all sense of talking?"- He began approaching the hole in the ceiling showing light.

-"Isn't it horrible Felix? How close yet how far you are from the very light that gives you power?"- said Chaos giving a maniacal laugh.

-"Not so fast brother"-

-"…It can't be"- Chaos said turning around fearful. Matt, his brother was standing there, surrounded by the team and the Light Brothers.

-"Something wrong you look like you've just heard a ghost or something"- said Garet

-"Felix, let him go you beast!"- Jenna said casting Dragon Fume. Chaos threw Felix at them who Mia concentrated and healed completely

-"This is impossible, how did you cross that portal?"- said Chaos angry

-"Same way I crossed it"- said Matt

-"Concentrating your so called "light energy" that wasn't even real, it was made so that you would cross once. When you were on your way here you would've died and the lighthouse powers would've been ours for the taking. How did you find light energy?"- said Chaos growing with wrath at the sight of Matt

-"How do you think Felix and Isaac found they're light energy? We all have light energy Chaos; I found this out while venturing out there, when you made me pop up in that place where these people came from, Mt. Aleph!"- said Matt

-"He's… from Mt. Aleph?"- asked Felix

-"Not exactly, he used a portal inside Mt Aleph, he made a swift escape out of the mountain and nobody had seen or even sensed him. That would've had to have been the very day we were returning to Vale. However the trip had taken a lot out of him so he needed to rest what little energy he had left, it was either a pure coincidence or true destiny that you bumped up with him"- said Mia

-"Enough, I'll kill you all if I need to, I wont die at the hands of children"- said Chaos

-"Hey, Kraden isn't a kid!"- said Garet

-"This isn't the time for jokes Garet!"- said Kraden angry

-"Guys, lets focus, I need to get close to that light, you have to distract him"- said Felix. Matt had already begun sparing with his very own brother. However even with all the movement Chaos didn't allow anything to get close enough to the light. Garet attacked him from behind with a strong Pyroclasm but nothing seemed to harm him. Nott even the four brothers together, it seemed as if Chaos was truly invincible. To make matters even worse he made no effort whatsoever in getting rid of all the attacks. He merely planted his arm on the floor which made millions of purple rays sprout out, harming anything close by.

-"Not even you so called mighty heroes can take me down, give up!"- said Chaos, he didn't notice Matt quickly sprinting and grabbing his arms. He had actually trapped Chaos by merely holding him by the arms. Or so everybody thought of it that way, he was grasping the gauntlets which even though were part of the armor couldn't be taken off.

-"Damn you Matt let me go!"- screamed Chaos

-"Felix move!"- Matt told Felix, who wasted no time at all. He sprinted as fast as he could for the light which made Chaos panic and this came up with nothing more easier than killing his own brother. He concentrated energy in his arm and created a razor sharp blade which went right through Matt. This made Matt let go but Chaos had been to late, Felix had already reached the light and to Chaos's dismay, his brothers sacrifice wasn't in vain. Felix transformed and he was in no happy mood.

-"Do you think you can defeat me even if you have transformed?"- asked Chaos mockingly

-"You sure seem very concerned, is it fear?"- asked Athurn who had been itching to talk for a long while now. Garet and Piers had managed to get Matt out of the way and Piers and Mia tried all they could, concentrating to heal Matt.

-"Chaos, you have murdered your very own blood and yet you fell no regret or remorse for this? You are nothing but a soulless creature whose very body will be consumed by the void. I will end your life here and now!"- said Felix this said he dashed not given Chaos time to react. Chaos however dodged but was harmed by a piercing ray of light that Felix had sent after him. Not even the armor itself protected him, a large crack was left where this ray had hit, and it was bleeding. Again Felix dashed this time not attacking with the sword but rather shooting millions of small rays which weakened the armor and in time made a hole in it. Felix then concentrated all attacks on that very spot. Even though Chaos dodged or parried he was also attacked by psyenergy from Garet, Jenna and the brothers. Chaos had had enough and swiftly made a move, actually getting close to Felix and being able to slash him, though the wound wasn't deep enough to be worried about. Chaos had put himself in his very own doom, getting close to Felix. Felix didn't even wait and actually gave a very deep wound on Chaos who back stepped just before anymore damage could be made.

-"Damn, how can… this, be happening?"- said Chaos holding his wound

-"You brought this on your own account"- said Felix. Chaos looked at him,

-"How about we finish this, one last strike"- said Chaos

-"Do you think you can beat me? You can barely run! Give up now!"- said Felix

-"We Alchemic Beings never give up!"- Said Chaos dashing, Felix did the same. A strong slash had been heard but no one could tell who won. Felix fell to his knees at this moment

-"I might've lost… but I don't think you'll be able to help your friend against our king later… Felix"- said Chaos falling head first into the ground. Felix walked towards the others, holding the wound given to him by that last blow, he was right, Felix wouldn't be able to help Isaac like that.

-"How's Matt?"- asked Felix

-"… I don't think he'll make it"- said Mia

-"…Fe…Felix"- Matt struggled to say

-"Hey, you did a brave thing there, dumb, but brave"- said Felix smiling at him

-"My… bro… tha…thanks… I'll finally… be… together…with my… parents…"- said Matt as his very last words. At that very instant the elements he had inside of him broke free returning to the lighthouses. Jenna took her hands to her eyes clearing her tears.

-"May the light of Alchemy shine on you Matt"- said Felix

-"Damn… I can't believe we couldn't save him"- said Athurn

-"Yeah, but now isn't the time, lets finish of this nightmarish world, lets take out their king!"- said Ian

-"Yeah, Isaac will need all the help he can get"- said Mia. They began running behind the trail Isaac had took in hopes of saving Isaac, and finishing off this hellish nightmare

Author's Notes

This is the chapter I promised for everyone. I hope you really like it, I wanted to keep my promise and I worked a lot on this chapter. Please keep reading the last chapters of Light and Dark


End file.
